WitchCraft
by The Shinimegami
Summary: Harry Potter has a twin? who is the twin? (hint hint: its not heero) sorry for all those Heero Potter Fans R&R plz Harry potter Gundam wing x over
1. The Beginning

My very first fic!!!!!! So happy huggles everybody Cant think of a name yet... gimme suggestions ^_^  
  
Chapter 1 take one~~~~~~~~~and ACTION!!!!!!!! The boy who lived was giddy with excitement. Why, you ask?  
  
Well, he just found out that he was not the last alive descendent of the Potter family, also the Dursleys weren't his only family.  
  
In fact he had a brother, a twin at that.  
  
How did all this happen you ask?  
  
Oh then you will have to accompany me on a trip through the pensive bowl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~shoves your head into the pensive hehe j/k~~~~~~  
  
("You have appeared in the twilight zone MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"... opps wrong memory -_-' sowwy) *jumps to another memory*  
  
Now you see that you are in Dumbledore's office all cluttered with shiny things and those freaky portraits.  
^ ^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(~_~)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A gangly boy with dark unruly hair sits down in front of an old man with a long, long, long, long beard, between them is an antique looking desk with quills and parchment.  
  
If anybody else was in the room, they would have thought they have traveled back in time for a couple hundred of years.  
  
There are many portraits around them, some look at them curiously while others are sleeping; some don't even have people in them!!!!!!  
  
The old man sighs, opens his mouth and begins to speak.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure that you are wondering why I called you here in the middle of the summer," the guy with the beard said, the boy nodded, urging for the man to go on.  
  
"Well, this might come as a shock to you but.... you have a brother, who is actually only 5 min and 22 seconds younger than you though"  
  
The boy named Harry was shocked, he gapped at the man for a min or two astounded to hear that after 16 years of believing he was the only potter left, he, Harry Potter, had a little brother.  
  
As fast as mood swings go, he began to feel anger get the better of him.  
  
"I HAD A BROTHER? HOW COME NO ONE EVER TOLD ME THAT??? AND HERE I THOUGHT THAT THE DURSLEYS WHERE MY ONLY FAMILY RELATIONS" and he kept on ranting like that until his face was red, his throat was sore, and tears ran down his face with happiness to know that he had a brother.  
  
"The reason no body ever told you, you had a brother was because we all thought he was dead and we didn't want to give you false hope. When Voldemort put the killing curse on you and your brother, your brother disappeared and you were left with that scar as a souvenir."( souvenir, I want one too!!!!! Voldemort comes out with his wand...er maybe not.)  
  
"Then why are you telling me now?" a very perceptive boy asked.  
  
"It seems that you brother is not dead at all, in fact he is very much alive" Professor Dumbledore responded, his eyes twinkling in merriment to see his secretly favorite student so gay. (As in happy, people!!!!!!)  
  
"Then where is he?" Harry looked around the room as if expecting his twin to pop out of thin air.  
  
"That's the problem.. he is not here but in the future, that's why it took such a long time to track him, we didn't know until a week ago" Fawkes who was on his (is Fawkes a guy or a girl?) perch shrills in agreement.  
  
"But..but..but how can that happen?" Harry stuttered out.  
  
"We are not sure but it seems that when your brother was hit with the curse something inside of him activated and transported him to safety." (A very good answer I must say)  
  
"We are going to get him back right?"  
  
"Of course" Albus said stating the obvious.  
  
"How?" Harry never traveled through time except through the time turner and didn't think that was going to work for going to the future.  
  
"Professor Snape is concocting a potion for time travel right now, it should be ready by tomorrow"  
"Who is going to come with us?" Harry secretly wanted to bring Ron and Hermione along for morale support.  
  
Now that he thought of it, what if his brother was brought up in a loving family with other brothers and rejected him?  
  
"I have a feeling that you might want to bring along Mr. Weasly and Miss Granger, you of course, me, Professor McGonagall, Sirius he will defiantly want to see his other godson too, and Professor Snape"  
  
Harry blanched at Snape being called; he didn't want him to go along but thinking logically (which he had begun to do after years of experience with bumping into Voldemort every year since he entered the school of witchcraft) he knew they would need Snape to make the potion for them getting back too.  
  
~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~ Good now stick your head slowly out of the pensive....  
  
Ok great now on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping, the owls were hooting.... wait owls? Errrr... YO STAGE SET PEOPLE!!! YOU PUT THE OWLS IN THE WRONG PLACE!!!!! Ok sorry for that-_-' mutters *stupid stage people, don even know why I pay them*  
  
A yawn escaped Harry's mouth before he could stop it, he had been busy getting Hermione and Ron over to Hogwarts through floo powder and explaining the whole story to them (all in one day!!!!!!), and after that he was so anxious that he couldn't fall asleep.  
  
Which led to a long night of staring at the ceiling on his bed so he won't wake Ron up. (It is summer now every one else is at Hogwarts but Harry got called back from the Dursleys and now they are staying in the Gryffindor dorm for the night)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione said the password to the gargoyle and it moved away letting them walk up the spiraling steps.  
  
There surprise, surprise they saw Professor McGonagall, Sirius, and Snape.  
  
"Good morning Harry, Ron, Hermione!!!!!" Sirius said. "Miss me?"  
  
"A lot  
With instructions they all drank Snape's potion which tasted like Goyle's boogers (ewwwww .)  
  
The potion took effect immediately, they all turned into smoke and were SUCKED!! Into the hour glass that was on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
TBC!!!!!!!  
  
What did you think??? How was it?????? Do you know who his brother is? Go easy on mi, its my first fic!!!!! Just press that inviting lavender review button.. you know you want to.okk..sticking around my friend to much. got to stopppppppppp Review Anyways!!!!!!  
  
Do you think I should make it 1x2 and 3x4? Should I get Harry a partner? I'm thinking about Hermione x Ron. Give me suggestions!!!!!! O yea I like Sirius in the story!! You cant take him away!!!!!!! Mwhahaha. But everything else except for the prophecy happens... I don like the prophecy either... dosnt fit with the script :p  
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	2. 2nd Chapter

Wow you people really like 1x2 and 3x4 don't you? Ok so I will make it 1x2 and 3x4 I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter so ill put one now  
  
Ahem (I love making speeches ^_^ ) "Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- he is J.K Rowling's- I also don't own Gundam Wing- I don no how owns it, the point is that I don own any of it" T_T  
  
OOOYEA like I told you guys in my profile I live to read hp crossovers so if some scenes are similar to others like I admit this chapter is actually really really really really really similar to bFirefly Tides/b by bCherryStained/b but im to chicken to ask if im allowed to use it (very very very afraid of him/her saying no, cowardice is one of my BIG defaults) if you see this, CherryStained and you want it taken off tell mi and I will.  
  
Also, I was stuck, how can anyone get a writers block so soon? I might also add in stuff I have read from other fics I've read, if any of the authors see part of their story in my story don't want it in my fic, TELL ME!!!!!!! And I will change it.  
  
And ( ) is when I talk or people not in the scene talk  
  
Kk now on with... Chapter 2!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Setting- A.C. 195(that's the right year rite?) after the two decade war, the gundam heroes are in a base doing their mission.  
  
Mission: delete all information and bomb base  
  
After the war ended the gundam pilots were asked by the people from the preventors to join them and preserve peace, having nothing else to do, they did.  
  
(Actually they knew that they couldn't return to a normal life and they practically knew more than the teachers at school so the Preventors gave them something to do.)  
  
Commercial Break: (Trowa: What so soon? Didn't even get to my part yet)  
  
Microphones! The newest high tech technology!!!!! (-_-' that didn't sound correct) Try these little circular stickers on, put on inside of the ear and one on your tongue (it's a disposable one don't try to reuse it!!!!!) Can be heard up to a 10 mile radius. Batteries not included.  
  
(Back to the program)  
  
~~~~~~ (speaking through their tiny microphones hey! That looks like the ones in the commercial before!!) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell me why we have to bomb the base again?" Duo said as he places a bomb behind a column. Duo right now was with Trowa and Quarte placing bombs around the place so later they could remote detonate it.  
  
They didn't use the gundams to just bomb the place because the gundams were packed away in Quatre's private store house, they haven't used the Gundams since the end of the war. Though they go there often to visit and make upgrades on them.  
  
Wufei: "Because they might be trying to start another war and we have to stop it" was the exasperated answer. (seems like Duo has been asking this question since they got the mission) Wufei was with Heero deleting all information.  
  
Dou: "Then tell me why we have to delete all the information before detonating the bomb?"  
  
"Its just incase there might be a remainder of information that didn't get deleted or bombed, so we have to do both" Quatre also answered Duo's next question in that one sentence.  
  
Before Duo could ask another question Heero beat him to it.  
  
"Shut up they might hear..."  
  
"To late." Heero turned around and there they saw were 50 soldiers aiming their guns at them. (Apparently this mission wasn't as easy as they thought it would have been)  
  
Quickly he took out his gun and shot 3 green clad soldiers within a blink of an eye. Next to him Wufei took out his katana and was ready to strike.  
  
With out wasting another second Wufei slashed a soldier in the process of kicking another in the head, then stabbed a couple other guys, punched, stabbed and kicked some more before he was hit in the back of the neck making him fall unconscious. (NOOOOO my poor Wufei)  
  
Heero on the other hand shot another three men then broke a jaw before shooting another 4, hearing a whoosh he knew they were firing something at him so he tried to move even faster, and killed like 10 men, maiming another 15 but in the end he got a bullet in his leg disabling him, then a lot of people came over and did that karate chop on the neck thingy again. (NOOOOO, Heero!!!!!!!!)  
  
~~~Duo, Quatre, Trowa~~~~~~  
  
"01, you there?" Duo asked after Heero was cut off.  
  
"To late."Was all the other three heard. As soon as Duo, Quatre and Trowa heard the gunshots they began running to the control room.  
  
(Duo thinking)~ What the fuck happened? They weren't supposed to detect us until we were outside and detonating the bombs~  
  
When the remaining 3 gundam pilots entered the room, they find Wufei and Heero down, and 100 enemy soldiers standing around them. (wow word gets out fast, at first there were 50 now 100)  
  
Duo pulls out his gun and shoots 4 down then jabs another trying to take as many down as quickly as possible. But all is in vain as the room is quickly being filled up with pink gas. It made him woozy and tired, throwing his last punch, he fell into the darkness.  
  
(The enemy decided that knocking them out by the hand was hard and they would get a whole lot less casualties by doing this, they're smart)  
  
Trowa and Quatre also tried to take as many down as they could but more pink gas stopped them in their tracks. (I gotta get that gas!!! Try it out on my enemies hehe no one would dare defy me now!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~(Back to the HP group)~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Hogwarts group materializes into a corridor with wall made of steel, the ceiling made of steel, the floor was also made of steel!! (that's one strong building, no wonder Duo needed to put so many bombs everywhere)  
  
It must have sort of been like the portkey because most of them fell when they landed on the floor.  
  
"OH SHIT!" Snape exclaimed.(That is sort of OOC but that's should be the natural reaction of anyone in his position)  
  
When he landed, he fell so he crushed the hourglass, their only way of getting back to the past.  
  
"SHHHH!!!" everyone else says, they will have to get out of this strange place before they think about that problem.  
  
They look around but see no one so they begin walking down the hall, their shoes go clickity clack like a knife ripping the through the silence. (I like that sentence, always wanted to make more literary terms ^_^)  
  
A security camera locks onto them, getting the people in the control room's attention, "4858 and 4958 go check that out" a person says.  
  
And so 4858 and 4958 walk to that corridor and low and behold they see these weird guys in what looked like dresses (Hermione and McGonagall are behind or something so they don't see them)  
  
"Halt, show your IDs" 4858 says in a monotone computer like voice. (probably is a computer)  
  
The group turns around, Snape and Sirius begin to take out their wands, but before they could even reach into their pockets for it Prof. Dumbledore gives them a look telling them not to.  
  
"I'm afraid, we don't have any IDs, I'm afraid" Dumbledore says "We.."  
  
"Intruders" 4958 automatically states, interrupting the poor old man. At that the two robot like soldiers bring out their guns and points it at them.  
  
"What should we do?" 4858 says devoid of emotion.  
  
"Put them with the other intruders" 4958 (back to monotone)  
  
"But." (also called the gluteus maximus)  
  
"No, all the guards are stationed there; the other cells are not guarded"  
  
(Dou: "boring go back to me!! Mememememememememe" Harry: "no stay there Im in that scene" ^_^ Shinimegami: "tsh, scene hogs" *wacks them behind the head* "shut up im trying to watch the show")  
  
With guns waved at their heads, our time travelers move toward the dungeon. (Snape must feel just at home)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(01, 02, 03, 04, 05)~~~~~~~~~~*its late, I wannna go to sleep, looks longingly at my cozy bed and stuffed animals*  
  
Slowly but steadily Heero and Wufei wake up, their necks are sore like 100 pounds of feathers were dropped onto their neck. (100 pounds of feathers and 100 pounds of lead weigh the same, fell for that trick question last time -_-')  
  
They of course recognize that they are yet again captured. At once they begin examining everything for a way out and to see if there were any cameras watching over them.  
  
A groan makes them stop in their tracks...  
  
It seems that Duo had awoken with a splitting headache, not a good thing.  
  
But before Duo could start complaining the door opened and a soldier in blue came in.  
  
"You," he said, pointing his gun at Duo "come with me."  
  
"You two," he said to Heero and Wufei "don't try anything or your friend won't live to see tomorrow"  
  
Duo gave them a look that said "Don't worry. Been there, done that"  
  
Click. That was the sound of the handcuff being put on Duo as he was lead out.  
  
And back to examining things Heero and Wufei went, since there was nothing else they could do, they would escape as Duo came back.  
  
A few minutes later, Quatre and Trowa woke up also with a terrible headache (must have been the gas), they sat there and dismantled the cameras or hearing devices as Heero and Wufei examined the room for a way out.  
  
If a 5th person was in that room, they would have never have thought that Heero and Wufei were looking for a way out.  
  
But then again they were trained to do this.  
  
They were yet again interrupted as Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, Harry, Hermoine and Ron were flung into the room.  
  
Their eyes (hp group) widened as they saw how young the "prisoners" that had all the guards looking after them were.  
  
Curious and anxious Harry asked Dumbledore "Is one of them my brother?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~Trowa's POV~~ (hehe make you wait even longer :p)  
  
Wufei, Heero, Quatre, and I were captured and locked up in a cell.  
  
Standard procedure as usual, Heero or Wufei look for a way out (depends on which ones available), while Duo, Quatre and I take care of the machines, but it was only Quatre and I because Duo was taken away for questioning most likely. (that was just a review of the last chapter)  
  
Quatre and I were in the middle of dismantling a Japellion 1000x micro- camcorder (don't ask, I just closed my eyes and typed that name out) when an old man, an old woman, two middle age men, and three children our age wearing pointed hats and dresses stumbled in. (whoa is that the new fashion?)  
  
I'm beginning to wonder if they have some mental problems.  
  
(that was sort of a review of the last chapter)  
  
I look to see if they have any weapons hidden underneath their dresses, seems like all of them carry nothing but a stick  
  
(Shinimegami: "wow Trowa, you are never going to let your guard down are you?" Trowa: "hn" Shinimegami: "You're hanging around Heero to much." *whacks him in the head* hehe I like doing that ^_^)  
  
Their eyes sort of widen when they see us, and one the children, the one with the dark hair and scar says "Is one of them my brother?" to the old man.  
  
Yup, they must definitely have come from an insane asylum; it's too early for Halloween, who do they think they are, witches and wizard?  
  
And who would come to a military base filled with dead-like soldiers who are planning a war, to look for a brother?  
  
I look at Quatre, Heero, and Wufei, their eyes tell me that I'm not the only one who has come up with such a conclusion.  
  
"Hey kid," I say "if you're looking for your brother you've come to the wrong place."  
  
~~~~~Back to normal POV~~~~~~  
  
The people from Hogwarts were astonished (running out of different words to right surprised .)  
  
The child with long hair covering his face just called Harry Potter a kid when he was no older that he was.  
  
"So who are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well I'm Harry Potter," Harry said half expecting them to pounce on him and say how wonderful it is to finally meet him, (but of course they didn't) "that's my friend Ron Weasely, "points at Ron, "that's Hermione Granger," points at Hermi, "that's Sirius Black," (lets just say he pointed at every one respectively ok? I'm getting annoyed at writing "pointed at..") "that's Professor Snape, that's Prof. McGonagall, and that's Prof. Dumbledore, and who may you guys be?"  
  
"I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner," Quatre said holding out his hand. All the people cept for Snape shook his hand. (typical Snape)  
  
Quatre gave everyone else a meaningful look as if to tell them to mind their manners.  
  
"Trowa" Trowa said afterwards  
  
"Wufei Chang"  
  
"Heero Yuy" Heero grunted.  
  
After that silence reined the air, no one dared disturb it for some reason.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore; his curiosity was eating him up. "So, Prof. Dumbledore, is my brother here?"  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~~~~~~  
  
Press lavender colored button.. press it.....preess it ........ Press it......JUST DO IT!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Duo: er..... Author:^_^ Duo: -_-')  
  
Wait for the next chapter  
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	3. 3rd Chapter

I'm running out of ways to start a new chapter, but anywayz I'm going to keep you guys in the dark about who the brother is for a couple more days, I know that I'm dragging this but its fun to keep you people on the edge of your seats ^_^ (*dodges tomatoes* ) HEY!!! Don do that its part of how the story goes!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~4rth chapter~~~~~~~  
  
As said in the 2nd chapter Duo was taken by a guy in blue somewhere.  
  
Well, they were lead down a corridor, then they turned left, then right, they went straight down and turned at the third door to the left, before they turned another left then a right and it went on like that for quite a while.  
  
Finally they ended up in front of a steel door; next to it was a pad where you put your hand on it to verify who you were. The soldier put his hand on the pad.  
  
Beams of light were the only things that showed the machine was actually scanning anything.  
  
"Sergeant Blue, you may proceed" A female mechanical voice spoke.  
  
Sergeant Blue walked in pulling Duo along with him, inside they were met by a musty dimly lit room that even an owl might have had difficulty locating everything, but with Duo's sharp eyes he detected 3 other people, a brawny one, a medium one and a skinny one, and a chair.  
  
"Sergeant Blue reporting with one of the prisoners, Sir" The "blue" clad male said.  
  
"Good, tie him up to the chair and then leave us" The skinnier one said in a scratchy voice.  
  
The soldier in blue led Duo to the chair and tied him to it.  
  
Saluting to the 3 generals, Sergeant Blue left.  
  
After the guy left, one of the three men left turned on the light, blinding Duo for a temporary time.  
  
"So Mr. Maxwell, we can take this the easy way, you answer our questions and we will let you live, or we can try the hard way." The brawnier one proclaimed.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Duo asked shocked that they knew his identity.  
  
"Ah, a question for a question, no matter, I'll answer you anyway, as I don't think you will be able to escape," middle sized one replied, apparently the thinker of the group.  
  
"Height: 156cm, Weight: 43kg, Eyes: Violet, Hair: Brown with a Long braid, Nationality: American, from there on found you because you are the only one with a braid, what is interesting is that you don't seem to have any sort of occupation, background what so ever. That is all we found of you. I'm interested in finding more about you. And what more is that how you and your group of friends could penetrate into our base."  
  
"Well you're not going to find anything from me, you might as well quit now"  
  
"You don't want to provoke us, young one" The skinny one said, and he took out a knife and breathed down onto Duo. "Your last chance, are you or are you not going to answer our questions?"  
  
(Short temper!!!)  
  
"Go to hell!!!!!" and Dou spit in his face, Duo has always hated it when people stuck their face close up to him. (And you forgot that his breath smelt horrible!!!!!)  
  
"FINE!!" and the skinnier one took his knife and began cutting tiny slits on him every where. On his legs, arms, chest.  
  
(NOOOOO NOT HIS BEAUTIFUL FACE! *Wacks the skinny guy before he can go to his face* hehe better stay way :p)  
  
Duo tried relaxed himself so that the blood will not flow out of his body as fast, though it was very hard as he was not Heero.  
  
After an hour the guy stopped. "You give in?"  
  
"When hell freezes over you bastard" Duo managed to sneer out.  
  
"Fine, be that way" and he took salt and sprinkled it over Duo's wounds with a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
Duo hissed but that was all he let out, for he didn't want to show these boozes how much it hurt, cuz it hurt like hell.  
  
"Ready for more or will you start answering?"  
  
"All right I give," Duo said (WHAT???!!!!! YOU can't Duo!!!) "come a little closer.."  
  
The skinny guy went over to Duo and leaned toward him, his face got quite wet as Duo spit on him.  
  
"Why youuuuu," and the brawny one took over "you better give up or you will suffer my wrath which will make his seem like heaven"  
  
"You know, if you don't change your face soon it's going to stay like that" said a humorous Duo.  
  
The guy didn't even bother to respond, he just punched Duo then kicked him and the torture began again but in a different way.  
  
It wasn't nice but Duo was used to it from getting caught and tortured by Ozzies back during the war, compared to that, this was a piece of cake.  
  
After some more time passed, the middle guy stopped the brawny one, narrowly getting a broken jaw during the process, and said "I don't think he's going to say anything right now since he looks like he's on the rink of unconsciousness, why don't we just bring him back another day?"  
  
The guy with only brawn and obviously no brain took a minute to ponder what he said and finally said one word.  
  
"Fine," he pressed a button...static...more static ..then  
  
"Yes? This is Lieutenant Brown talking"  
  
"Lieutenant Brown. I want a dozen escorts to come to 32-56 to pick up the prisoner. Tell them to not let their guard down by his looks; this one is a strong one."  
  
"Roger, Lieutenant Brown out"  
  
3 minutes later exactly a dozen people in green came in, one untied Duo, and then put the silver handcuffs on him.  
  
They marched out and went back to the cell; it was surprising that Duo still had the strength to walk straight just like the soldiers that surrounded him with out falling down.  
  
Although he sometimes dripped some blood on the floor leaving a trail as they went.  
  
On the way back to the cell Duo tried to joke with the soldiers but they just ignored him and always had their soldier mode face on them.  
  
Though they were curious as to how a guy all battered up could still walk and talk like he was fine and not on the brink of unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~the cell~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore; his curiosity was eating him up. "So, Prof. Dumbledore, is my brother here?" Tense with suspense.  
  
All the gundam pilots were curious as to why this strange boy in a dress named Harry kept on asking about his brother.  
  
(dun dun duuuunnnnnn and the answer comes out)  
  
"No I'm afraid not, he's not here," Dumbledore finally answers after looking at each and every one of the gundam pilots remaining.  
  
Harry looked saddened, he sighed and sat down on the hard cool stone floor, he knew that he shouldn't have been too hopeful and that he could find his brother so soon.  
  
Hermione and Ron look at their best friend worriedly. They had also been hopeful that one of these boys was Harry's brother. Frankly they have never seen Harry to happy, except for the time Sirius was talking to him about moving over with him, even then Harry's eyes weren't as bright.  
  
Quartre and Trowa just returned to their work as if nothing happened.  
  
Heero and Wufei seemed to have found a way out because Wufei sat down and meditated and Heero joined Quatre and Trowa to quicken the disabling.  
  
Snape, Sirius, McGonagall, and Dumbledore looked curiously at them; they started to edge towards the triplet quietly hoping the three won't notice them when...  
  
"Don't try that, you don't want to get to close to them when they don't know who you are, even if you don't carry any weapons except for a stick, trust me." Wufei said with his eyes still closed.  
  
The grownups were shocked yet again for Wufei who was meditating with his eyes closed knew that they were going closer to the people working on the weird looking contraptions.  
  
Sirius the past auror, Snape the spy, McGonagall the cat like lady, and Dumbledore who could sneak past anyone, got caught by a boy across the room (20 feet).  
  
The young boy could even tell that they were carrying their wands underneath their robes in the dark room.  
  
They were indeed quite shocked. (Again I use shocked because it is better than using surprised)  
  
After some time Quatre, Trowa and Heero were done fixing the cameras so that the cameras will replay a video of them lounging around, that video will replay over and over again, so that when they escape the people from the control room won't notice them.  
  
Heero was beginning to get worried about Duo, it's been 2 hours and still no sign of him.  
  
Just a week ago they had started going out, he went with Duo to Wendy's (^_^ old style hamburgers, literally if they still have it in A.C. 195)  
  
Duo must have provoked the enemy again, Heero thought. I hope he's all right. (wow Heero's actually worried :-0 )  
  
As soon as he thought of that it was as if someone granted his wish and Duo came back to them.  
  
The door slid open and all eyes lay upon the dozen soldiers and Duo. Duo was tossed in like a sac of potatoes.  
  
"Thanx for the trip, peeps" Duo yelled after them.  
  
The men and women just ignored him and kept on walking.  
  
"Duo!! Are you ok?" Quatre asked, he could feel with his space heart that Duo was hurting more than he let on.  
  
Everyone surrounded around Duo. When Dumbledore got a good look at the boy, his eyes widened in shock 'what life did this boy go through? He has so many wounds yet can act like nothing happened, if I didn't see his wounds even I wouldn't have noticed anything wrong'  
  
"I'm fine Quat, just got a little scratch here and there nothing too important that's broken."  
  
"Nothing important???!!!!! Look at all those cuts and bruises, where is Madame Promfrey when we need her?" Prof. McGonagall raved. "Looks like he has a couple of broken bones too."  
  
"Dang women, you're loud" Duo said shutting McGonagall up.  
  
Heero who has been quiet until this time checking Duo all over to look for anything serious, looked up and confirmed to the others that indeed there was no life threatening problems.  
  
"Hey Heero, miss me?" Duo said and slapped Heero's thigh even though Heero was holding him.  
  
Heero stiffened but that was all that Duo needed to know that something was wrong.  
  
Duo quickly stood up despite everyone else's pleas and looked over Heero to see the bullet wound in his leg.  
  
"Heero, don't move you have a bullet wound and it needs to be taken out now before it gets infected" Duo said.  
  
The grown ups wondered where Heero got this wound and what the rest of the boys are going to do about it.  
  
Duo gave a look to Quatre and Trowa instructing them to keep the other people away while he gave another look to Wufei telling him to help him conduct the surgery.  
  
(Nice, a lot of communication with the eyes, let me try it out!!!!! Gives my sister the death glare, *she starts to move away*, cooooolllllll it does work ^_^)  
  
At first Duo examined Heero's blood caked leg.  
  
He could tell that the bullet had just missed his knee by a couple of inches above.  
  
The surgery would be easy as long as they didn't really touch any of the nerves or anything important that will damage Heero's leg greatly.  
  
They begin the surgery by taking off Heero's pants (THEY LEFT HIS UNDERWARE ON YOU HENTAIS!!!!!!!!)  
  
Then using Trowa's alcohol pads to kill off the germs; Heero stiffens greatly by the stinging.  
  
Then Duo takes a pair of tweezers out of his braid and also sterilizes it with some alcohol and heats it with some matches that Quatre passed him.  
  
Searching through Heero's leg carefully and gently, Duo finds the bullet and yanks on it, Heero hisses in pain but Duo has gotten the bullet out.  
  
They quickly tear up Wufei's jacket and use that to wrap up his wound so that the blood will not seep out as much.  
  
All that took one hour, for normal doctors it would have taken 3 hours but since our pilots have suffered from so many bullet wounds during their rampage through the war they can do it quickly and efficiently.  
  
Our other friends, Harry and co. were yet again.(I'll give you 3 chances to guess what word I'm going to use next) shocked!!!.  
  
Sirius, Snape, Ron, Dumbledore and McGonagall have never even seen or heard of this type of surgery before, so they were very, very astonished.  
  
Harry and Hermione has heard of it but they were surprised that the boys could do the surgery as it took a lot of practice and studying but these boys just did it so quickly as if it was something they did daily.  
  
(During the war it was sort of daily.)  
  
Also the surgery was conducted in the cell, with a huge lack of materials, but yet they still did it.  
  
Not for the first time the people from the past, questioned about how the people in the future have changed.  
  
After Duo and Wufei finished doing surgery Duo proclaimed, "Heero, how could you not know that you had a bullet in your leg?"  
  
"Oops," Heero said sheepishly, he didn't want his koi to worry and he had seriously forgot, being too worried about Duo, "I forgot" he whispered.  
  
"YOU FORGOT??" Duo exclaimed, "That's what you said last time, it took three days for you to remember that you had a third degree burn all over you back!!!!!!"  
  
Heero quickly shut Duo up with a kiss. Duo could be pretty loud when he wanted to and Heero was sitting right in front of Duo. (Awwwwww their so cute, and everyone! Here is your romance for the chapter.  
  
They had a kiss that lasted quite some time before Quatre brought them back to the present.  
  
"Ahem.. I would hate to break this up but we still have to get out of here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~There!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told you who the brother is...ok maybe I didn't tell you who it was but I hinted it!!!!! All of you should know who the brother is. Happy?  
  
Now I'm stuck so it will take some time for my thoughts to get going but I hope I can update on Friday or sumthing ^_^  
  
Sorry it took such a long time to update but I had a lot of things to do and a lot of tests to study for, but now I hope to update by Wedsnesday.  
  
ja!!!!!  
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	4. 4rth Chapter

HEY!!!!! Im back! Miss me?  
  
Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had a lot of stuff to and a major writers block, didn't know where to go next...  
  
sorry -_-'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHAPTER 5~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahem.. I would hate to break this up but we still have to get out of here." Quatre said as he smirked.  
  
"Errrrr.. Right but introduce me to these friends of yours first" Duo said. He wanted to know who these people were and why they were trapped in the dungeons along with them.  
  
Duo had been observing them since he came back from his little "session" with the 3 men. So far he saw that they carried no weapon but strangely all of them had a stick with them, though each was of different lengths. Also all of them wore a sort of uniform dress; they were highly unusual, 'and interesting.'  
  
"Harry Potter, nice to meet you" He held out his hand, Duo hesitated for a second thinking of the possibilities of him being a soldier of the base but one look into Harry's bright green eyes that showed nothing but innocence gave him some reassurance.  
  
Duo took his and something sparked between them as they shook hands. It felt as if something inside their skulls clicked but thinking that it was nothing, they shook the feeling away.  
  
He moved onto the girl that was standing beside this Potter boy.  
  
"Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure" And he shook hands with her while having his flirtatious smile on his face. He would never give up a chance to flirt with any girl.  
  
"Not as much of a pleasure as mine" He said causing the Hermione to blush.  
  
"Ron Weasley" Ron grunted out, making Duo turn to him, although he would admit to anyone, Ron had a secret crush on Hermione, and he didn't appreciate this boy who they didn't even know for more than 2 hours to flirt with his girl.. Ron stopped that train of thought, Hermione wasn't his girl, he didn't show any type of attraction to her and she had no clue..  
  
Duo smirked at the obvious evidence that this boy likes that girl.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore" Dumbledore said this with a smile and his eyes twinkled so much that they seemed to glow.  
  
Duo at once knew that this man was powerful, there was something around him that yelled out power, 'but how can that be?' Duo pondered, 'this guy looks like he is in his 90's'  
  
Duo nodded at him with a ½ smile on his face while his mind was a whirl 'this man also seems sort of familiar but.' he couldn't place his face anywhere.  
  
Turning to the next person.  
  
"Sirius Black" Sirius said with a tilt of his hat.  
  
This man also seemed familiar, like he had met him somewhere before, this feeling agitated Duo a lot as his instincts were usually correct. It was with these feelings that Duo had survived the war.  
  
(getting bored with the introductions? Well think of me trying to write it.)  
  
Next the person Duo saw was the last female in the group.  
  
"Minerva McGonagall" she said strictly leaving no room for silly comments..but this is Duo she was talking to, Duo who could make even Heero snigger during a group torture session from Ozzies.  
  
"Tis a treat to meet you Madame McGonagall, and how are you today?" Duo said bowing while holding out his hand like he was about to invite her to a dance.  
  
Quatre and Wufei sniggered recognizing Duo's antics way too clearly.  
  
But before McGonagall could respond the last person to be introduced stepped in.  
  
"Severus Snape, call me Snape" Snape said with a tiny microscopic smile. (everyone dies of shock) Severus was interested about how this little conversation would go but he wanted to get out of here as it seemed unsafe.  
  
"Well I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you all" Duo said with a wink at Hermione, causing a chain reaction; Hermione blushed then steam came out of Ron's ears.  
  
"Now that we are done with the introductions, can we find a way to get out of here now?" Snape said.  
  
"Yeaaaaaa, I was going to get to that," Duo pouted "so Heero how's the hacking going?"  
  
During the talking went on, Heero whipped out a little beetle like button from the inner depths of his jacket, he spread the wings in the middle and then he took his thumb and pushed his thumb against the middle, the beetle eyes turned red and it said "Welcome back My. Yuy"  
  
The beetle then began to expand and turn into a mini computer. Heero then began hacking for the database of this building.  
  
" I've already hacked into their databases, and this is a map of the building that I got from Lady Une"  
  
"Hey!! How come I don't have one??" Duo pouted.  
  
"Maybe it was because you were too busy running away from Professor G after emailing every one a picture of him in a bikini." Trowa stated.  
  
"oh, it was that time you got it?"  
  
"Anyways, here is the floor plan" Heero said stopping the conversation held before.  
  
The gundam pilots examined the blue prints that showed up on Heero's trusty laptop.  
  
"Weapon check" Heero stated.  
  
Duo quickly pulled out 2 daggers. .  
  
Quatre took out a pistol.  
  
Trowa had a smoke bomb.  
  
Wufei pulled out a short sword. He muttered something close to "I'll kill whoever took my katana"  
  
Heero pulled out 3 ninja stars.  
  
The enemy most likely didn't search them thoroughly since most of their weapons we gone but they still had some.  
  
The other group stood to one side still minding Wufei's warning about getting to close to them.  
  
Snape, Sirius, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Ron widened their eyes as they saw Wufei's short sword and Duo's daggers and Heero's ninja stars being pulled out of nowhere. (they didn't really know what a gun was so they didn't care to much about Quatre's gun)  
  
Harry and Hermione however widen their eyes at everything.  
  
~~~Gundam pilots~~  
  
After five minutes of murmuring to each other they had a plan, a risk one with many flaws, but never the less, a plan. It was the best they could come up with in such a short time.  
  
But now the problem was if they should bring Harry and the others with them.  
  
Quatre with his space heart could feel that they meant no harm and that all of them except for Snape could be trusted. "He seems to be fighting for the good but he is cunning in everyway that helps himself" Quatre said  
  
Duo's instincts told them the same thing, so they decided to take them along.  
  
That's how it usually went, Duo's instincts and Quatre's space heart were the ones to tell who could be trusted and who couldn't, if both of them agreed then it was final, but if one said yes and one said no then the rest will decide.  
  
"Ok we decided to take you guys along and get all of you out of here." Wufei said.  
  
"OH we don." Sirius's face was scrunched up after Dumbledore stepped on his foot.  
  
"That would be great, thank you very much" Dumbledore said instead.  
  
The hp group was weary of getting out with such little weaponry though, they had seen the people that were in the base, and it was a lot of people with a lot of weapons.  
  
"Ok Heero, get the door open" Duo said.  
  
Heero grunted and went through the database to see the cell they were at, he typed rapidly while Duo told everybody what to look out for, "the door will automatically open in exactly 1 minute 25 seconds. There are 5 guards to out left and 5 to our right, the rest of about 15 are patrolling this corridor, every one of them had some sort of weapon."  
  
"Great!" Wufei said sarcastically.  
  
"Now remember our plan and what each of us are supposed to do" Trowa reminded the pilots.  
  
"Umm.what are we supposed to do?" a timid voice came from a girl in black robes.  
  
"Oh yea, you are supposed to stay in the middle and not make noise." Quatre provided.  
  
While they sill had time, the pilots arranged for the others to be concealed in the darkness, Then they hid them selves, with Duo and Heero next to the door.  
  
Right then the door opened..  
  
~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~  
  
Sorry it took such a long time to get this out but I was busy, my teachers are beginning to pick up the pace. Ill try to update once or twice a week but im not promising anything!!!!!!  
  
Now....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! please??  
  
~The Shinimegami~ 


	5. 5th Chapter

11/7/03 Disclaimer: I don own Harry, I don own Duo, I don no Heero and anybody else here except for General PINK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I had time to do it today as my school was on fire and we got let out early. ^_^ It was the third fire since school started...yup you guessed it I go to a wacked up skool.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 5 !!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~  
  
~Dumbledore's POV~  
  
I was pushed against the wall of a dark corner by the boy called Wufei when the door started opening.  
  
Two heads poked in, similar to the two people who dragged us to this cell.but then again; all the people here looked similar.  
  
Then everything else happened so quickly that even with my trained eyes; all I could see was blurs.  
  
~Back to normal now~  
  
Duo and Heero each grabbed a head that poked through the door, putting them into a head lock they pulled their chins sideways and let the soldier fall onto the floor unconscious.  
  
To the normal eye, they would have just seen the boys standing next to the soldiers as they fell to the ground.  
  
Cautiously leaning down the just incase they were still conscious they took the soldiers weapons.  
  
Heero swiftly took a gun and tossed the other to Trowa, he also took out a couple of daggers with and gives them to Quatre for close up contact fighting.  
  
Duo took a gun and all the daggers that the remaining soldier had and tossed everything else to Wufei.  
  
"Ok, 05, 03 and I will go outside and clear the halls, when we are done we will give you a signal to come out ok?" Quatre proposed, (thanx Nashi ^_~)  
  
Heero and Duo nodded, they wanted to go but due to their injuries it will be easier if the others went.  
  
Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei gave silent signals gesturing to each other where they will go.  
  
Trowa and Quatre ended up going to the left as that was where the people coming back from patrol usually walked through and Wufei will take the right.  
  
Quatre held up three fingers, then two, then one, as soon as he put down that finger they rushed out.  
  
The sounds of bullets hitting flesh and bones could be heard, as well as the yells of different people trying to call for backup only to find that their machines not working.  
  
Sometimes if one was in the cell looking at the right moment, they could see bullets speeding from one side of the doorway to the other.  
  
After a couple of minutes one could almost hear something that sounded strangely like Wufei's voice.  
  
It sounded sort of like "Hey! that is my katana; you will pay for taking it"  
  
Then a few seconds later a cry of triumph could clearly be heard. Heero and Duo smirked knowing the consequences of one who took Wufei's most treasured weapon.  
  
Soon after that a hand peaked through the door motioning them to come out.  
  
Discretely Duo and Heero tip toed out followed closely by the people wearing dresses.  
  
The site that met Sirius was not good. Littered around the hall were dead bodies and blood. Severed body parts were sometimes seen, a sword was still stuck in the chest of one and a replica of nearly headless nick led Hermione to start throwing up.  
  
Duo and Heero didn't show any sign of discomfort, they walked around examining all the dead bodies and taking weapons of some like they did it everyday.  
  
Quickly they left the scene and started to head up the stairs to the 1st floor.  
  
~Back to the hallways of dead bodies a minute later~  
  
A soldier in green stopped in his tracks, he had been patrolling around and to bend the rules a little he decided to go visit his friend a couple of corridors down only to find the dead bodies and the door of the prisoners open, his face turned to a color similar to his outfit.  
  
Quickly he took out his walkie talkie and tried to call his commander through it but there was nothing but static. He ran to the control room as fast as he could.  
  
Huffing and puffing he said two words that sent the whole room into chaos. "Prisoners...gone"  
  
A person went to see the screen that was set to monitor the prisoners to see the people still there.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke??????!!!!!! They are still there." The person took the scruff of the soldier's collar and smudged his face into the screen.  
  
Again the soldier said only two words. "Look...corridor"  
  
The person brought up that corridor, gasps could be heard as they saw the dead bodies.  
  
Swiftly the person swept up his walkie talkie. "This is General Pink can you hear me.can you hear me"  
  
("hehe pink ^_^ my fav color." Snape: "no its mine :p" Shini "Errrrr..")  
  
General Pink was met with silence. "Damn, those sneaky bastards cut off the communications."  
  
Pink pushed a red button, "Alert, we have prisoners on the loose if you are patrolling, leave your trail and find them, all others keep a look out."  
  
His voice was carried out by speakers poised all around the base. His finger leaving the button he whispered to himself "the scum will never leave, not on my post."  
  
~back to our escaping prisoners~  
  
~Hermione~  
  
We have just left out cell, when I walked out I was hit with the stench of blood. I felt bile coming up through my esophagus but I pushed it down, I couldn't let everyone down by delaying them.  
  
We walked quickly down the corridor, I tried not to look down, but I didn't want to step on any of the dead bodies either.  
  
It was hard to keep clam, when I saw the man without his arms and I had hope when I saw a man's eyes still open but on closer examination, I saw that they were lifeless eyes. I finally couldn't hold it anymore when I saw a person's head almost all severed but it was still held together by a centimeter of flesh and skin.  
  
I couldn't suppress the bile anymore. It flowed out of me, feeling Ron rubbing my back made me feel a little better after that...but not much. To my horror I saw that I have barfed on a poor dead mans face. My bile mixed up with his face and blood was not a pretty sight. But before I could do anything Ron pulled me away and we headed towards the stairs.  
  
I looked at everyone else. Harry, Ron, Prof McGonagall, Prof. Dumbledore, Prof Snape, and Sirius looked very pale but the strange boys didn't look disturbed at all.  
  
The worst of it was to know that three of those boys caused the bloody massacre back there.  
  
More than once I question if they are really humans...  
  
We walked in silence up the stairs, Harry Ron and I along with the Profs and Sirius because we were still in shock (although even if they weren't in shock they will still be in silence). The mysterious boys, I predict because they wanted to get out.  
  
Right as all of us reached the 1st floor, sirens were heard. Where was the fire? I thought.  
  
But then a voice boomed even above the sirens. "Alert, we have prisoners on the loose if you are patrolling, leave your trail and find them, all others keep a look out."  
  
"Shit" the boy called Duo said. Normally I would have chided him, but in the dire situation we are in, I didn't.  
  
~~~~~~~~~Normal Pov~~~~~~  
  
Duo and Heero lead the small pack of people with Trowa and Quatre in the back. Wufei was in the middle making sure all people were still in account.  
  
After the announcement was made they got caught by small groups of soldiers from time to time, but it wasn't anything the pilots could take care of.  
  
What they didn't know was that a soldier escaped and he gathered a lot of other soldiers, as soon as they reached the pilots they will launch their attack.  
  
They did launch their attack. Everyone fought, the pilots using their weapons and the wizards and witches using their wands discretely so no one will notice it. The pilots once in a while did see the wizards and witches holding their sticks but dismissed as a glitch.  
  
But even with their skills the pilots and people with sticks were cornered by the sheer amount of soldiers. It seemed as if every time they took a soldier out and moved a step forward, he or she was forced to move two steps back by the soldiers that replaced the one down.  
  
Before they knew it, they were trapped. Behind the prisoners, was a wall made of steel. In front of them was an army of soldiers (well it seemed like and army but it was really two armies, doesn't make sense does it?)  
  
The army raised and pointed their guns at the fugitives "Do you give up?" a commanding voice out there stated (probably General pink)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~. Duo opened his mouth as if to say something  
  
(Duo: "hell yea! I was about to curse them out when *shini stomps on his foot* OWWWWWW!!!!!!!!hey! What was that for?" Shini: "to shut you up, don't tell them whats about to happen!!" *wacks his head*  
  
Duo was about to say something when a strange crack was heard. It seemed to be coming from the wall behind the pilots!  
  
Instinctively the pilots dove away from the wall tackling the witches and wizards with them.  
  
They dove not a moment to soon or to late, as they landed on the floor one could already see cracks on the wall.  
  
BOOM!!!!!! The wall exploded, and 5 girls could be seen through the hole that was made.  
  
The first thing said came from the girl in the middle "Dang that one strong wall you have, took 3 of Duo's secretly specialized bombs to blow this thing"  
  
"Relena!!!!!!" Duo shouted. Duo would recognize that voice anywhere and she was the only one with enough courage to steal his any bombs.  
  
Before anymore could be said, the four women that were standing next to Relena pulled out grenade launchers and bombed the army behind the pilots.  
  
While they kept the armies busy, the girl called Relena helped the prisoners away.  
  
As soon as they were 40 yards away, they saw a van and started piling into it, "What about the other people?" Harry asked worriedly as it was 4 women with grenade launchers against 2 armies fully armed.  
  
"Oh they will be fine, should be coming right..about...now" as soon as Relena said now the 4 women could be seen, grenade launchers in hand.  
  
They entered the van; the one with brown hair went to the driver's seat and turned on the "car". It transformed into jet and took off.  
  
Inside the "van" it was just like any other van. The only special feature was that it could fly.  
  
"Oh and before I forget, I still have the remote to detonate the bombs," Duo said with a smirk on his face. He took a small black cylinder can that was no bigger than his pinky. He pressed his thumb across the top, a small voice said "activate bombs Mr. Maxwells?"  
  
"yes" Duo said, for a second nothing happened and every one but Duo thought it was a dud when an invisible wave racked the jet sideways, making Une almost lose control.  
  
"Mission accomplished"  
  
"Like my new invention? Soundless bombs, probably still don't know what hit them" Harry and Hermione with Dumbledore looked horrified that such a thing would be invented, but the rest of the hp group didn't do anything as they didn't know what a bomb was.  
  
"So why did you guys come to get us?" Duo asked oblivious of the stares he was getting, he was situated in the back comfortably with Heero.  
  
"When we saw that you guys weren't back in 2 days, we thought that you were in trouble and came to help out." The younger black haired girls stated. She was in the second row seated with the dark blonde haired girl.  
  
"More like have fun" Trowa muttered, Quatre heard it and giggled, Une heard it and wacked Trowa. In turn Noin wacked Une and told her to look at the sky in front.  
  
"And who are these people that you brought along with you?" Sally asked before anymore wackings could go on.  
  
(And so comes the introduction of the wizards and witches. Skipping it as I don't think you will want to read all that stuff like in the last chapter again do you? If you want to just read the last chapter again)  
  
"Well, I'm Hilde Schbeiker and if Quatre and Duo think you're ok then its fine with me, and that's Sally Po next to me, Relena Peacecraft next to Wufei, Une's the driver, with Lucrezia Noin next to her."  
  
"Call me Noin" Noin said.  
  
"How did you guys end up in that base?" Hilde asked.  
  
"He was looking for his brother," Quatre stated pointing to Harry. All the new girls look at Harry weirdly except for Une as she was afraid of getting wacked again.  
  
"Did you find him?" Une asked eyes still on the sky in front.  
  
"No" Harry answered dejectedly.  
  
"So why were you guys in the base so long anyways?" Relena asks curiously and trying to change the subject.  
  
"Later, it's been a long time..we... need....... sleep" Duo finally yawned out before he fell into peaceful slumber.  
  
"He got questioned again?" Noin asked  
  
Wufei nodded and said, "He's always the one who gets asked first, most likely because of the braid" before he also fell asleep with his head on Relena's shoulder, Trowa and Quatre were already asleep.  
  
"Must been a long day for them" Sally said, even thought she knew they could stay awake for a longer and horrible time.  
  
"You guys can also go to sleep; we will be reaching one of Quatre's smaller summer houses in a couple of hours and none of us are feeling sleepy" Noin said as she noticed that the strangers wanted to go to sleep but felt they needed to be on guard not exactly trusting these people.  
  
One by one, the Hogwarts group also fell into an uneasy and light sleep leaving the girls to pilot the plane alone in silence as they knew even a little noise would wake the soldiers in the back.  
  
~~~~TBC~~~~~  
  
It was longer than before ^_^ as I thought that my previous chapters were too short. Do you like it??????????????? I hope you do  
  
Ill explain this whole big mess about the girls going to rescue the pilots later on. Jasline suggested it to me and I decided to use it.  
  
I'll try to get the new chapter out soon enough ^_^  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers:  
  
Imaduck-whose reviewed since the beginning  
  
Hikaru -whose reviewed since the beginning   
  
Dreamweaver   
  
Sarah   
  
Fragile   
  
rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike  
  
galacticoutlaw  
  
Youko Yoshimi   
  
jasline -whose reviewed since the beginning   
  
eve -whose reviewed since the beginning   
  
Chara1- whose reviewed since the beginning  
  
Foxy - whose reviewed since the beginning  
  
Kakashi no Hime- whose reviewed since the beginning  
  
Sallie - whose reviewed since the beginning  
  
hee-chan2 - whose reviewed since the beginning  
  
Mage-Alia   
  
Lady Foeseeker   
  
hiro-souma  
  
and my fellow Shinimegami_Rin   
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	6. 6th Chapter

Sorry it's been so long but I procrastinated and my work got piled up into a mountain, but now its thanksgiving vacation so I have time ^_^  
  
Also I just turned 14! I feel so old now (  
  
Disclaimer: I don own gundam wing, Don own Harry Potter, and I defiantly (and glad that) don own the TELETUBIES!!!!!!  
  
O yea if you think so then you are right....this chapter is on TELETUBIES!!!!!!  
  
Answers to your questions:  
  
I combined chapter 2&3 since they were both so short so that why the new chapter appeared on chapter 5 instead of chapter 6  
  
Also I don't know when I'm going to officially announce Harry's twin but its most likely this chapter, if not then the next chapter  
  
I'm pretty sure that all the gundam pilots are going to be wizards, but if there is a change I'll inform you people.  
  
As for Une being of the rescuers, lets just say that she turned good (how about a tragic story about how Zech betrayed her or something like that?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~what chapter # is this? I lost count -_-'~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tell them to wake up; we will be landing in five minutes." Une informed the other girls.  
  
"Let's start with Duo," Hilde said mischievously. " wanna bet that we will end up waking everyone else while trying to get him up?"  
  
"You're on" Relena betted.  
  
"Duo.Duo..." Relena whispered. *nudge, poke*" Heero woke up being the light sleeper he is. "DDDDDuuuuuuuuuuuuooooooooo.." Duo starts snoring. Quatre and Trowa wake up along with the Profs. from duo's incessant snoring.  
  
Relena pinches Duo's nose together...Duo starts snorting and breathing through his mouth. The snorting wakes Sirius, Harry and Hermione.  
  
"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAKKKKKKKEEEEEEE UPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!" Finally Ron wakes up saying "where's the fire?" While looking around alert.  
  
But still.....*snore*  
  
Relena slumps in defeat. "Yay I win ^_^" Hilde proclaims. "wanna know the way to wake him up in a second?"  
  
Relena nods eagerly. "well you just..*whisper whisper whisper*"  
  
"OH that simple?" Hilde nods.  
  
Relena goes over to Duo and starts to tick of the names of teletubies.  
  
As soon as she got to Lala, Duo was up and screaming something about Red, purple, Yellow and (what as the last color?) monsters taking over the world, and something about sticking T.V.s into your stomach.  
  
( o yea, you would do the same thing if you had to watch reruns over and over for a whole summer vacation!!!!!! They still give me the creeps)  
  
"Duo...." Duo still screaming "Duo...." still screaming "Heero could you shut him up?"  
  
"hn."  
  
Heero pokes the pressure point right above the heart and Duo mouth stops moving, not a sound comes out of it. His face looking something like : - O  
  
Duo looked shocked as if he just realized exactly what he was doing then pulled back to reality. Heero seeing that Duo won't start screaming at the top of his lungs again he pokes the pressure point again.  
  
"That was mean Heero" Duo pouted cuddling next to Heero.  
  
After all the commotion stopped they bucled their seat belts and were ready to land.  
  
"We've landed people, get out" Une announced.  
  
One by one every one files out; Une turned off the van and it turned back to a regular van. A butler comes out and drives it away.  
  
The Hp group looks at him funny because of his suit (never having seen a butler before, only house elves) before taking a look at the summer house. It was humungous.  
  
"A smaller one of you summer houses, huh?" Ron asks after Hermione pulled his mouth off the ground.  
  
"Yes, this one if fairly small but since it was the closest one we will have to use it for now until tomorrow." Quatre answered. "You guys could stay here with us if you want"  
  
"Thank you very much, we are new here and don't know where to go" Dumbledore says.  
  
"Figures as much considering you were crazy enough to go to a base that was getting ready to start war to look for a brother." Duo stated. "Who is you brother anyway"  
  
"Let's discuss this inside, I'm getting cold" Relena spoke cutting the conversation because she was freezing.  
  
They started walking up the steps to the front door. By the time they got to the last step, the hp group was exhausted, never had they climbed such a long flight of stairs, they didn't even notice that the pilots didn't break a sweat.  
  
Duo had a feeling he was forgetting something but he didn't know what, he pondered and pondered. The others were starting to notice how unusually quiet Duo was being.  
  
"Duo, Daijoubu ka?" Heero asked.  
  
Looking at Heero made the light bulb in Duo's head turn on. "We need to get you to the infirmary! Look at your leg!"  
  
Heero with the others looked at his leg, the bandage was loosening and blood was seeping through. "Oh yeaaaaaa"  
  
"Heero...don't tell me you forgot again"  
  
"uhhhh..." Heero smiles sheepishly at Duo, he could lie to everyone else but lying to Duo was hard, and he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
"HHHEEEEEERRROOOOO!!!!!!!! How could you forget again?"  
  
TO make Duo stop lecturing him, Heero says hurriedly "Lets get to the infirmary, it can't wait" and began dragging Duo to the infirmary.  
  
The other pilots used to this just shake their head. And their faces are like -_-'  
  
The hp group finally noticed their surroundings, the hall they just entered was even bigger than the great hall itself, it was so big!  
  
"Well, let's get settled down before we do anything else." Quatre said taking charge.  
  
"Seemo, please take our guests to their rooms in the guests wing"  
  
"Yes master Quatre"  
  
"I'm afraid the rooms might be a little small but please bear with us" Quatre said being the humble gentlemen he is.  
  
"Ah, it's ok we can't even thank you enough for putting up with us" Minerva said, her manners kicking in.  
  
"No we are not putting up with you, you are honored guests, and you guys just go to your regular rooms," Quatre went on "we will meet in the dinning room in two hours to discuss tomorrow ok?"  
  
A series of yeses and oks could be heard.  
  
~~Let's follow the hp group and see how their rooms are like~~~~~~~ (Ron's POV)  
  
We followed this guy in a weird black outfit, and a mustache named Seemo, who would name their child Seemo? (Hey! I thought of it last minute) Through a dozen halls we went, long ago the weird strangers that were around our age have left to go on their own path to their rooms.  
  
I must admit this house is HUGE, and just as complicated as Hogwarts. At least at Hogwarts we could ask the paintings, but here the walls were bare and it seemed like every hall was identical.  
  
That Quatre guy must be rich to have such a big house and call it one of his smallest summer houses.  
  
After 7 minutes of walking the butler stopped at a door. "In here please, this enters into the guest wing" and he opened the door for us to go in.  
  
Inside we all gasped, the room was HUGE! In the middle was a fountain that sprayed water, the ceiling was completely made of stained glass, and in one corner there was a.... what do you call it? A..fellytone? No that's the thing where you talk into....A...Veletin yea that's it, its so big! It was taller than me and wider than Harry's cousin in our fourth year, but it must be er.. turned off now as it is all black and you can't see the people 'acting' as Harry calls it. All over the place were pots of flowers, making the room look very natural like. In another corner was shelves and shelves of books, must have held over a 400 hundred books, and now I dread it, knowing that Hermione will spend all her time in that corner, she will probably even make me and Harry join her too. : [  
  
And the guy with blonde hair said that it might be too small for us..  
  
"There should be enough rooms for each of you, you can pick which room you want, all of them have their own bathrooms installed into it and the décor is the same, only the color is different so I will leave you now to get you a change of clothes, if you need any help just press the intercom and I or another butler will be here to assist you."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
After a couple minutes of hussle and bussle, they finally got the rooms right. The hussle and bussle mostly made by Serverus as he refused to sleep in the pale yellow room saying that it was too bright and having to change with Prof. McGonagall for her dark green room.  
  
Ron settled into a pale red and white room in which every thing was pale red and white. Hermione got a lavender and white room, Harry had a pale blue and white room, while Sirius had an all navy colored room. All the rooms were the size of a regular dorm at Hogwarts.  
  
When they met back in the center section, Harry being curious asked Dumbledore what colored room he had, "I had the perfect room, it had all the colors of the rainbow ^_^" was the reply with a smile. Some feeling refreshed, other still feeling sleepy, they went on their separate ways. Hermione of course went to the small built in library with Prof. McGonagall. Harry and Ron with Sirius watched T.V. on the sofa while Dumbledore being the old man he is and taking what time he had to relax, went back to sleep. Snape also went back to his room, but to sleep or not we will never know.  
  
(I don't mean for Dumbledore to sound old but I have nothing better for him to do)  
  
Over all, the hp group was in luxury.  
  
~~~~~~~~30 mins later where the pilots have regrouped~~~~~~ (well almost all of them)  
  
Wufei walked in with Relena, he looked around but saw that Heero and Duo were not there yet.  
  
They waited, and waited 5 minutes later Duo bounced in dragging a walking Heero.  
  
"You're late" Trowa said.  
  
"Sorry, they had to wash out my cuts too so it took longer than I thought I would, salt is pretty hard to get out when it's mixed with blood you know?" Duo said with a wince.  
  
"Its ok, but right now we have to discuss what we are going to do with our 'guests'" Sally asks.  
  
"They are defiantly not native's unless there has been a change of fashions in a couple of days to guys wearing dresses. Also they didn't know who any of us were" Wufei deducted. (They are very famous, known as the ones 'the ones who stopped the war)  
  
"Well I feel with my space heart that they are good people, and that we should just let them go on finding the poor guy Harry's brother"  
  
"I agree with Quatre, my instincts say that they are hiding something from us, but they don't mean any harm, but still, I think that we should take them over to the Preventor's building tomorrow and have their memories erased, they have seen to much"  
  
"Ok all in favor of what Duo said say aye" Une proclaimed.  
  
Everyone says aye as they think that is better than killing them.  
  
"Next, what happened in the base, why were you there for such a long time?"  
  
Quatre launches the story about getting caught and them meeting the other group. During that part Duo intervenes and tells his part about the questioning. "they don't seem to be from this planet or anywhere near here, as they didn't know who we are, although they did have have very advanced computer systems, enough so that they could find out my name, age nationality, etc. stuff that is supposed to be confidential and no one knows about."  
  
Then Wufei took over talking about escaping. "... and that is where you came up."  
  
After the story Hilde looked at the clock on the wall, her eyes bulged out at the time. "Damn, look at the time, our guests are supposed to be meeting us in the entrance hall."  
  
The gw group ran to the entrance hall, but along the way they separated so it won't look too suspicious.  
  
~~~HP group 30 min ago~~~~~  
  
Seemo came back and hour ago with clothes that surprisingly fit them very well considering he didn't even ask them for their measurements.  
  
Now Harry and Ron were still watching T.V. or veletin as Ron calls it, Hermione was still reading a book from the tiny library. But Sirius left Ron and Harry to go to Dumbledore's Room along with Prof. McGonagall, and Prof. Snape.  
  
They entered the room, Snape quickly made to the other side of the room away from Sirius as they still were hated enemies, but now they were a little better, meaning not always at each other necks.  
  
"What do you think of those boys and girls?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Personally I question if they are humans" Professor Snape said.  
  
"Yes, they are so young, how can they be murderers?" Minerva questioned still remember the hall of dead corpses with a shiver.  
  
"I don't know but they did nothing against us so I guess that we are safe for the time being" Dumbledore answers.  
  
"Albus, where are we going to go next to find Harry's brother? He could be anywhere, and this is a different era, looking for a person could be impossible" Prof. McGonagall asked, trying to forget the gruesome pictures forever embedded in her mind.  
  
"There is no need to look Minerva, he is here in front of our eyes,"  
  
"But how can that be? You said before that it wasn't any of the boys there..But that was before...it's him?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. Sirius whooped with joy, "Wait till Harry hears this ^_^"  
  
Snape was thinking 'bah, not another James jr. why am I cursed with them?'  
  
"I don't want any of you to say anything to Harry yet, I'm going to announce it later, but I want Harry to find out at the same time as his brother."  
  
"Anything else we need to discuss?"  
  
"The hour glass broke when we were landed in the base Albus," Snape reminded them, "how are we going to get back?"  
  
"Let me see that?" Sirius asked. Snape reluctantly passed it to him after getting a look from Dumbledore. Sirius examined the hour glass, looking over the damage before answering. "I think I could fix it, just give me a couple of days"  
  
"Great now that that's all settled," Snape said.  
  
They all nodded. "So your room really is rainbow colored, Harry told me" Sirius remarked.  
  
~~~~~~10 min later~~~~~ (Sirius went back to watching T.V. with Ron and Harry, while Dumbledore and McGonagall read with Hermione and Snape retreated back to his room to do who knows what)  
  
Semo came back in to the guest room, "It is time to escort you to the dinning section misters and misses."  
  
"Really? How time passes. Wait let us get Serverus first" Albus said.  
  
~~~(After getting Snape they all went to the eating area)~~~~~  
  
The group walked over to the dinning room, there was a long wooden table with candles every few feet away, in the middle with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Overall the room looked majestic.  
  
"They're late" Snape said after 3 minutes.  
  
They waited a little more, one by one the pilots came arrived.  
  
"I'm feeling hungry, why don't we talk over dinner?" Quatre said. He clapped his hands twice and maids came out with platters.  
  
Snape inspected his food with cautious eyes as if expecting something to jump out of it or that it was filled with poisonous venom.  
  
"Mr. Snape is there something wrong?" Duo asked, as Snape puts a thin strip of paper into the goblet then taking it out and examining it.  
  
"No, Snape is just being his usual self." Sirus answered.  
  
Duo looks at him weirdly but says nothing else. He turns to Heero talking about his newest addition to his gundam.  
  
Halfway through dessert Dumbledore uses his fork and taps his glass goblet. *ting* the sound ripples throughout the hall. Everyone stops their chit chat and turns to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Ahem. First I would like to thank Mr. Quatre and his friends for the hospitality," He said.  
  
"Its really no big deal" Quatre said humbly "You are always welcomed."  
  
"Also I would like to announce that the search for Harry's brother has ended."  
  
At these words multiple responses rang out, Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled in protest as they have not found Harry's brother yet. The gundam group raised their eyebrows questioning their insanity. The adults just sat back and watched the show.  
  
"We have found him."  
  
At this Harry, Ron and Hermione shut up.  
  
"Where is he then?" Harry asked eagerly.  
  
"Right there," Dumbledore says, and he looked straight at Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TBC!!)~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll end it right here ^_^ but don't worry I hope to post up another chapter soon.  
  
Happy Turkey Day everyone!!!  
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	7. 7th chapter

Yes, I admit this plot is very similar to the other stories (Duo: "Its not just similar it practically congruent!!! *Wacks his head* "Im trying to talk here" -_-') Anywayz as I was saying, the plot is very similar (Duo: "Identical!!!" shini:*Glares*) to other peoples plots but I have a surprise that I have never seen anybody else put in their stories. (Harry: "Oh. OH. Oh I know I know!!!!" Shini: "Ayia not another one")  
  
~~~~~Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Right there," Dumbledore says, and he looked straight at Duo.  
  
"Where?" Duo asks looking around him, his head turning left and right looking for the person. *hmm maybe he's behind me* Duo thought.  
  
"You are the brother Duo." Dumbledore says.  
  
That came with mixed reactions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Dumbledore in disbelief, Snape has that smug look on his face, while Sirius looks like he's ready to pounce on Duo and give him a great big bear hug.  
  
The gundam pilots (plus the girls) wanted to roll their eyes thinking it was yet another 'relative' coming to rub off their fame.  
  
Harry looked hopefully at Duo, when Duo saw the look in the boy's eyes so full of hope, doubt started to build in him.  
  
Duo kept eye contact with Harry, while searching through his soul (a useful secret power he had and never told anyone but the gundam pilots), Duo looked though his life in flashes of images from yesterday to his fourth year at the tri-wizard's tournament to his third year and Sirus, on and on like that until he saw Harry's first birthday. All this took less than 5 seconds, but to the others in the room it was like 5 centuries.  
  
On Harry's 1st birthday he saw another little boy, one with violet eyes next to a baby Harry. In a flash, a man with red eyes came through the door killing off the adults in the room. Finally he saw a flash of green....that was all he saw before he fell into the black oblivion.  
  
Duo's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped into Heero's arms. At first everyone was shocked and said nothing all looking at Duo, except for Heero, he was looking at Dumbledore with eyes saying "once I revive duo and make sure he's ok, you're going to pay" Finally coming to his senses on his own Duo woke up minutes later.  
  
"Hey Heero" He said as Heero was the first person he saw. "You know I had the funniest dream, these people dressed in funny dresses and pointed hats came to us as said that one of them was my .... Oh.." Duo said, finally stopping his babbling to see the people in 'funny dresses' looking at him.  
  
"Um, err, I. I think I need some time to discuss with my friends" Duo stumbles with his words at first trying to find his voice. Motioning for the others to follow, "why don't you guys discuss this in here while I talk about it in the next room?" And with that Duo troops out of the dinning hall with Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Relena, Hilde, Une, Nion, and Sally following behind.  
  
~~~~~(next door)~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next room Duo finally collapses on to the couch with Heero next to him. "Well that sure wasn't something I was expecting" He says.  
  
"Ditto" Hilde replies.  
  
"Duo, you musn't get your hopes to high, for all we know they could be the enemy finding information from us or one of those millions other of frauds who will claim that they are your relatives for the money and fame" Heero stated as he got the feeling that Duo was beginning to believe what the weird men in pointy hats told them.  
  
"Yes, but when I look into his soul, it is very queer, with magical unicorns and wands. He looks sane enough, but his memories sure are fantasy like" Duo says still remembering the look of the balisk.  
  
"How about, we get his blood and do a DNA testing with your blood? Une proclaims. They surly didn't have a mind wiping machine in this little summer house but they had a working lab with the normal tools here.  
  
"That is a good idea," Duo said.  
  
"But what if that boy really is your brother? Do we still have their memories washed out?" Quatre asks voicing the thought everybody else had on their mind.  
  
"Yes, even if he is my brother I don't want him to see me on a mission. And if he truly doesn't know about my background I definitely want those memories gone from him." Duo says strongly "I don't want him to know that he has a brother for a murderer."  
  
````````````````````meanwhile in the dinning hall (Harry's pov)````````````````````  
  
Duo left, my brother left. When I held eye contact with him, it was like he was going through my mind, I had a weird feeling that he was going through my personal memories...  
  
At first there was silence, no one spoke; they all looked at me waiting for my reaction. I myself don't know how to react, I am happy that I have finally found my last remaining kin, but he is a murderer at the age of 16. Or at least I think he is 16 right now, there is so much I do not know about him. Like how old is he now? Did we travel to far back in time and now he's 20 and a convict? He looked 16 from my point of view. But there is something I must confirm first.  
  
"Profesor, is it true? Is Duo really my twin? How can you be sure?"  
  
"Yes, he is," Dumbledore took out two gems "You see, these two Gems," one was emerald and one was violet, "the emerald one represents you, and the violet one represents your brother, it reacts when something happens to either one of you, like the night Voldemort invaded your home. The spark in your gem increased greatly for hours until it fell back to normal, Duo's gem also shone brightly but the spark died out after some hours. That is why we thought he died. Lily and James made these and gave it to me right before they went into hiding so I will know when something happens and come to help them."  
  
Dumbledore paused to let it all sink in, "but a month ago Duo's gem sparked to life again, at first I thought it was malfunctioning but after some testing and researching and potions from Professor Snape we were able to pin point your brother."  
  
"One particular potion was the Seeking potion, using some of Duo's old belongings, yes we kept some of his old belongings, we were able to see how he looks right now and where he is"  
  
~~~~~~Just as Dumbledore said that, Duo and co. came back.~~~~~~ (Duo's POV)  
  
Woah did that guy just talk about potions? Did he think he was a wizard of something? Maybe they all escaped out of some type of asylum and that boy Harry isn't my brother.  
  
"Potion?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, I guess I will have to tell you our whole background" Dumbledore said with a sigh. First he took a sip from his goblet to wet his throat.  
  
"No, you don't need to explain" I said wanting to hurry and do the testing. "We are going to test out to see if he is really my brother"  
  
"What sort of testing?" Sirius asks, he saw what those boys did back at the base and Harry's brother or not, this is another time line, he might have been plotting against Harry, better safe than sorry.  
  
"Fear not" Quatre said. "We are just doing a simple DNA testing of taking out a mL of his blood and testing it with a mL of Duo's blood, you may come with us to see the whole procedure"  
  
Sirius nodded, of course he was going along, he wanted to stay his god sons as he hadn't been there for remotely anything of importance, NOT EVEN FOR ONE OF THEIR OWN BIRTHDAY PARTIES!!!!!!.  
  
Everyone suddenly not into the feeling of dessert anymore, left their plates at the table for the maids and butlers to pick up the dishes.  
  
~~~~~~(Harry's POV)~~~~~~  
  
Ug needles, I hate needles :-P I wonder how much blood they will need.  
  
Wonder why they have to go through so thoroughly, I know they want to make sure, but is this really necessary? They are acting as if people come up everyday telling them they have a long lost brother. (How true how true)  
  
~~~~~At the lab~~~  
  
We walked and walked and walked until Quatre turned left and opened the door to reveal a white room with silver machines beeping once in a while.  
  
Inside was a man in a while lab outfit, though his green hair stood out to be quite a contrast. He was crowding over a table with different colored chemicals when I guess he heard the door open, turning around he saw us and he bowed!  
  
"Good evening, Master Quatre, Lady Une, Lady Hilde, etc." (to lazy to say all of them) "and who may your guests be?" (Again, I am too lazy and I'm sure you don't want to read all that so let's just say they got introduced)  
  
"Good evening Professor Green, could you do a DNA test for Duo and our friend Harry?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Sure Master Quatre, just tell them to come over and I will start now" Green said. (Don't comment on the green name, be glad I didn't use pink again)  
  
(Duo and Harry step forward)  
  
I stepped forward wondering what will happen. Duo held out his finger, so I repeated that holding out my left hand.  
  
Mr. Green took out a little stapler-like looking contraption. He held onto Duo hand and put the opening on Duo's pointer finger. I winced when Professor Green squeezed the machine. It looked like he was trying to staple Duo's finger. I was surprised when Duo had no reaction, did it not hurt?  
  
Then Green came over to me and repeated the procedure. IT HURT! When he stapled my finger it felt like he was literally STAPLING my finger! When he pulled back, I looked at my finger but saw nothing, not one drop of blood.  
  
"The needle was so small that your body healed the needle wound in a matter of seconds" Quatre answered before I could even open my mouth did he know how to read my mind or something? . "Ok now we wait for a minute for it to process all the information" the professor said heading to the station he was working on before, not at all noticing the importance of this little experiment.  
  
1....2.....3.............4.............5...................6.............7.. .........................8.......................................9.......... ............................................................................ ................10.......................................................... .err.. I lost count -_-'  
  
"Arghhh!!! Is the thing ready yet?" Ron exclaimed causing Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"HEY! What was that for?" Ron asked after he caught his breath. "I was just asking"  
  
*Beep* *Beep* The sound was emitted from the stapler like machine. Everyone's head turned towards it looking at it with apprehension.  
  
Are Duo and Harry really brothers? Or was it a mistake? Thoughts like this ran through everyone's head. This will all be answered by a machine 2 inches tall and 4 inches long.  
  
"Well let's see," Green said walking toward the little machine. He lifted it towards the light and read the screen that was on the surface of the contraption with widening eyes.  
  
"Well, Professor Green any day now will be fine" Duo tried to joke with a strained voice.  
  
"It..it says here... that you two are siblings, twins" Professor Green said.  
  
Duo felt fatigued, his legs felt like jelly and he leaned against Heero's body for support. He had a happy feeling to him, but also a sad feeling, how bitter sweet.  
  
Harry on the other hand was more than happy. He forgot about everything and pounced on Duo squeezing the life out him with tears gushing out of his eyes. How many years he longed to have kin apart from the Dursleys.  
  
Duo was surprised with gesture of affection as he was unaccustomed to it from a stranger and it took him all he had to stop from flipping Harry away and puling the gun on him. Slowly, with the facts finally seeping though his skull Duo returned the hug.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~A couple of hours later~~~~~~~~~  
  
After some immense partying they all agreed that it was time to rest and tomorrow they will decide what to do.  
  
Heero went back to his own room which was basically all teal and navy colored. The carpet was navy with the curtains teal colored and the walls were a lighter shade of navy than the carpet. His bed was pure black.  
  
He quickly went to his personal bathroom (all the rooms had that) and took a shower before going to bed. Just when he was about to drift off, he felt the air currents move a little quicker above him, so in one swift more he reached under his mattress where his pistol was and pounced on....air?  
  
"Heero that was a close call" Duo said on his right, Heero looked to see his koi 1 foot away from him. "You almost tackled me there"  
  
Heero and Duo were pretty evenly matched in skills, as Heero was a little greater in strength than Duo ho was a little faster than Heero. Most of their skills balanced each other out making them the best team there was. It was made even better with Quatre, Trowa and Wufei.  
  
"Why did you sneak in here?" Heero asked.  
  
"Hey! I thought I was always welcomed here." Duo exclaimed indignantly.  
  
Heero said nothing but smirked. "Well I came here because I couldn't sleep."  
  
"and you wanted to talk?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yup," Duo remarks as he slides into the bed with Heero. (nothing over PG will be here, it's just talking)  
  
"Then how do you feel about have a brother?" Heero questioned.  
  
"First of all I'm still trying to suck it all in." Duo replies. "And tomorrow I'm going to bring them all to G and have their mind wiped from when we met them to when we entered this house" Duo was pleased with his decision, for you can't have your own brother knowing about his shinigami side.  
  
Heero one the other hand wasn't too sure about it. 'but wouldn't that be taking away his right of knowing about his brother?"  
  
"Think about it, would you rather have a normal brother or an assassin brother?" Duo asked.  
  
Heero thought about it, Duo's idea seemed right, but.. didn't Harry have a choice?  
  
Heero choose to get off that topic and moved onto asking how the updating on the gundams were going, they talked into the night until they fell into a blissful sleep in each others arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(mean while at Harry's)~~~~~~~  
  
'So Duo's really my brother. I've finally found my brother! I wonder how he grew up, was he happy? Or maybe he was adopted and doesn't want to come back with me.' Harry's thoughts continued to grow darker and darker, soon he found himself unable to think of anything else but his brother. 'But he is a murderer, I saw him kill so many before in that base. How did he grow up to do that? Are all the children like that in the future?'  
  
'Wait! We didn't tell him about our world and that we came from the past, what if he is like the Dursley's and won't want to comeback with us?'  
  
After a dozen more dark thoughts. Harry couldn't ignore the sleepiness and also fell into dark oblivion.  
  
~~~~~~~~Next morning bright and early~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, or workout and breakfast for the people of the future, they all piled a jet waiting for them at the top of the 'house' according to Quatre.  
  
The jet courtesy of Relena and her title as head of preventors and (something about her being the queen or princess of the world but im not sure. so just keep reading ^_^"  
  
This time, instead of Une piloting, they had an auto pilot that took over. The Jet was sleek black, and traveled at the speed of light if they wanted to. But traveling on Earth where there wasn't a lot of space and many aircrafts, they traveled at 800 miles per hour (which was still well over the speed limit but no one stopped when seeing the preventor's insignia on the side of the jet.  
  
Needless to say, Ron Sirius and Snape (although he didn't show it) were fascinated with the machine as they never saw one like it in their life. And were wondering what a thing like this would do.  
  
Inside they found a little homelike space. On one side was the kitchen complete with a fridge and sink. On the other side was a T.V., computer, sound speaker. All muggle contraptions. Ron, Sirius and Snape didn't have a clue as to what was what.  
  
Being perceptive, the Gundam pilots were already suspicious when Ron asked what the heck they were entering or the time Sirus came jumping up and down about the 'silver thing that' sprouted out hot water when you touched the left side and cold water when you touched the right side(it's a faucet incase you people don't know what it was). They even let it slide when Ron had that comment about how surprising it is that the mirrors not talking. But when Snape pulled out a stick and started to wave it around at the T.V. playing the movie Dracula causing it to explode, they thought it was a little too much.  
  
So now they are here in the jet, an hour away from their destination. The gundam pilots (including the girls) silent looking at the time travelers weirdly and suspiciously, with the one fact that Harry was Duo brother keeping them quiet and weapons away.  
  
"I suppose you want to know about the strange even that just happened couple minutes ago" Dumbledore started. Duo and co gave him a look clearly saying 'under statement of the century'  
  
"Well to say the truth, we are from the past, and we are wizards" Dumbledore let out, half expecting them to protest saying there was no such thing as wizards and that you can't come from the past etc. The least thing he was expecting came true.  
  
The gundam pilots nodded with no protest urging the old man to continue. Subconsciously they already knew magic existed with their secret powers.  
  
Getting over the shock Dumbledore continued (kind of ironic isn't it? Instead of the gundam pilots being surprised Dumbledore is), "As you heard we come from the past, well you do too, but many years ago in our time, there was an evil wizard named Voldemort" Minerva, Hermione, Ron, and Snape flinched at his name. "Voldemort reigned for many years; he killed muggles or non-magical people, wizards and witches with muggle parentage and basically any one who went against him"  
  
"Why did he kill er. Muggles?" Wufei asked curiously.  
  
"Because he believed they were inferior and he was prejudice, sort of like the muggle world war II where the man Hitler, I think his name was, killed jews simply because they were jews."  
  
"Son of a bitch" Hilde mutters. The other gundam pilots nod their head in agreement.  
  
"Now there were these two people, Lily and James Potter, they had 2 twin boys, Harry James Amadeus Potter, and Duo Adrian Ryu Potter, that's only the simplified version of their names, their parents went a little overboard when think of the names," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling "when the two boys were one year old, Voldemort crashed into their house and killed Lily and James Potter."  
  
Here Duo's eyes darkened ever so slightly, he knew something happened to his parents as they weren't mentioned so far and they weren't here to greet him, but even so he listened to the rest of the Professor's story. "He tried to kill Harry and Duo but it failed. Duo disappeared while Harry has a scar leaving Voldemort with only his spirit."  
  
"Harry moved in with his aunt and uncle and you are here" Dumbledore finished.  
  
"But why now and not before or later?" Duo said with anguish remembering his childhood and missions.  
  
"Because as I explained to Harry yesturday, we did not know that you were alive, we thought you died when the killing curse hit you, and until a month ago your gem held no spark." Albus replied taking out the gems again.  
  
"But now Voldemort is back and we think we may need your help" Dumbledore says getting to the important things.  
  
"You mean travel back in time with you?" Duo asks, the witches and wizards nod. "I don't know, I'll think about it, could you give me sometime?"  
  
"Sure, we need to fix our hourglass to get back in time so how about you give us your answer tomorrow?"  
  
"That will be fine" Duo answered gloomily looking at his fellow soldiers, just the thought of leaving the other gundam pilots behind made him sad.  
  
The other gundam pilots heard this and tried to absorb everything in. When it all settled in, they only had one thought in their heads 'He ain't going to leave us behind'  
  
"Duo." Quatre started. But at that moment the door to the jet opened letting all the passengers out.  
  
While filing out, everyone noticed Duo walking without his usual bounce and if one looked into his eyes, it seemed like he was a thousand miles away. The soldiers seeing this waved the hp group to go first saying that they will catch up in a few minutes.  
  
The hp group walked out of the aircraft first to see many other air crafts. They were at the landing pod of the building. They barely reached the bottom of the steps when a dozen men and women dressed in black popped up out of no where pointing these 'humungous black sticks at us' as Ron retold later on.  
  
"Hold it right there, raise your hands up in the air and speak your name and business and why you are exiting from Relena Peacecraft's personal aircraft." The woman in the middle, apparently the leader said.  
  
Ron, Sirius, and Snape wanted to laugh out at them and ask how they were going to hold such authority over them with puny sticks but seeing a pale faced Harry and Hermione they rethought the thought over, seeing as how they underestimated those contraptions on the aircraft.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them with laughing eyes but complied to their request along with Prof McGonagall. Harry and Hermione's face paled at the site of the guns and quickly put their hands in the air.  
  
"I am Harry Potter, my brother Duo and his friends came with us.."  
  
"Wait, you mean Duo as in Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02 Duo?" The leader interrupted.  
  
"Yes, he is my brother" Harry said again wondering why the lady looked even more suspiciously at him than before. Is there something wrong?  
  
~~~(Meanwhile back in the aircraft)~~~~  
  
"Duo, we just wanted to tell you.." Quatre wanted to start again.  
  
"No its ok if you don't want to go with me." Duo babbled. "I understand that you want to stay here, it's ok really, I'll. " This time Duo was the one who was cut off.  
  
"Duo, your babbling, stop." Heero said.  
  
"Duo, if you will let me finish, I meant to say that we will go with you" Quatre finally got to say.  
  
"Oh. But them who will work at the preventors?" Duo asked.  
  
"Gundam group 2 a.k.a. us will take over" Noin volunteered.  
  
"Aw, thanx you guys" Duo said touched with his friends. "Groups hug?"  
  
Every one started backing away from the braided soldier.  
  
"Sort of makes one wish we gave him the news on a later date doesn't it?" Wufei asked Trowa.  
  
Trowa nodded with a smirk. "You guys are evil" Duo said hearing their exchange of words.  
  
Just then they heard a very familiar voice saying "..Duo as in Duo Maxwell, Gundam Pilot 02 Duo?"  
  
All of them only had one thought as they raced out to the opening of the airship. 'Uh oh'  
  
And they were right; out there they saw Sergeant Maru and her tag team aiming weapons at the time travelers who had their hands up.  
  
"Wait a sec Sergeant," Duo exclaimed making everyone look up at them. At the sight of them, the people in black put down their weapons and saluted at the pilots while giving a deep bow to Relena.  
  
All of the pilots nodded in response and went down to greet everyone.  
  
"Err, you guys could put your hands down now" Duo said to his brother and co. They looked sheepishly at him and put their hands down.  
  
"Agent Maxwell, Never knew you had a brother" the sergeant said.  
  
"I never knew either, just found out yesterday ^_^" Duo replied. "We need to get going now though, it was nice talking to you again."  
  
With that Duo lead the others to the entrance of the building. Along the way he explained that Sergeant Maru was a good friend and was in charge of looking over the entrance through air crafts area of the building. Which was a lot of work as so many planes landed everyday and the roof of the building was a huge.  
  
He took them over to a pair of huge black sliding doors guarded by 10 people also dressed in black. The 10 people saluted again at the pilots. One came up and held out his hands.  
  
"Please show your ids, agents Maxwell, Yuy, Barton, Chang, Winner, Noin, Schbeiker, Po, Une, and Lady Peacecraft"  
  
All of them took their cards out and had the man scan it.  
  
"And these are your guest?" the guy dressed in black asked.  
  
"Yes, give them the VIP passes" Duo instructed.  
  
"Of course, please wait a minute" The guy said before entering the little room next to the two sliding doors.  
  
While waiting Harry asked Duo "Why does everyone where black swat outfits?"  
  
"Oh that's because It's the standard uniform for all security personnel" Duo answered as they got the V.I.P. passes. The big black door started opening and inside one could see people rushing about with papers in their hands or talking with mobile phones. When the door opened, everyone inside looked up, seeing who is was, they all saluted and bowed.  
  
The Gundam pilots nodded and waved for them to resume working. The group turned a left and headed to the elevators. The hp group were about to stop at the group of elevators when they noticed the pilots did not stop. They kept walking until they came to a secluded area with only one elevator.  
  
"The express elevator" Relena explained seeing their confusion. "Its also the biggest so all of us can fit together"  
  
While Relena was talking, Duo inserted his id into the slot and put both his right thumb onto a gel pad before stating "Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot 02 of Deathsythe"  
  
"Access Given" a voice said. The elevator doors opened and everyone piled in.  
  
Une pressed the first floor as she was the closest to the area with the buttons.  
  
"This is the only elevator that can get to floors -50 to - 60, this building it self has 120 floors. 60 floors above ground and 60 floors below" Duo explained. "we are going to the1st floor which is where the main entrance is, there we will pick up G as he is most likely there before we go to -51."  
  
"What will we do at -51?" Hermione asked curious as always.  
  
"That's a secret" Duo responded. In reality that was where they were going to wash their brains, but Duo wasn't going to tell them that.  
  
*Ding*  
  
At that sound Duo told all of the others to wait while he went to grab G. The female pilots left to do their job after saying a farewell to every one. "We've already been gone for two days, can't slack off any longer!" They joked. In truth, they left for two days and in those two days, the system was in shambles as the main leaders were all gone. But before they left, they said that at lunch time they will pop up to see them again.  
  
During the time they were waiting for Duo to come back, Ron asked. "Who is G?"  
  
"You could say that G is sort of Duo's mentor," Wufei answered.  
  
"We're back!!" Duo bounced back with a short mushroom haired man behind him. The man wore a white lab coat, had a pointy nose and his hair was gray and mushroom styled. Normally it wouldn't have been a nice site (what? I don't like the look), but today was even worse as his face was contorted. His eyes glared at Duo and his nose flared. His mouth was a thin line, one that could have beaten Prof. McGonagall's stern looks.  
  
"Press -51 Une!" Duo shouted as he bounded into the elevator. When in the elevator, G shrugged Duo's hand off his wrist. "Maxwell! What do you want? Why did it take you so long to come back from the mission? It should have been simple. Also boys the other professors are looking for you."  
  
The gundam pilots nodded.  
  
"Now Duo, what was the rush?"  
  
Before Duo could answer there was a *Ding* and the doors to the elevator opened.  
  
The rooms here were white and squeaky clean and there was s soft hum from the machines. In contrast to the people busy area where they first entered, this floor had next to nobody in it and was deathly quiet.  
  
Duo lead then down the hall way and turned right. He slipped his personnel id into the slot before having his retina scanned.  
  
"Oh, who do you want me to do this on," G whispered recognizing the room.  
  
"All of the others," Duo answered. Speaking louder he said "please if you will sit down"  
  
"Why?" Snape asked highly suspicious.  
  
"Standard visitor's protocol, all visitors must be subjected to the worper to ensure that you have no bad intentions, can't let you off even if you are the brother and friends of Duo Maxwell" Duo winked.  
  
This was sort of true as all visitors needed to seen by the worper but it was just that this isn't the worper.  
  
Reluctantly Snape sat down with all the others, then a couple of people dressed in white 'robes' as Sirius insisted on calling them came and buckled them to the seat.  
  
"To ensure safety" Duo explained when he saw their questioning looks.  
  
When the scientists were done, they signaled a thumbs up sign to a piece of glass on the top right hand side of the room. A second later 7 overturned bowl shaped contraptions came down from the ceiling. The witches and wizards thought it was going to hit them and squeezed their eyes shut. But after a few seconds, nothing hit them. Surprised they looked up to the bowls hovering a couple of inches away from their head.  
  
During all this, Duo was telling the scientist what he wanted gone, which was basically everything at the base and a couple of other things that showed the soldiers as well, cold hearted.. soldiers.  
  
Instead, to fill up their brains, it showed that they met at a concert and the pilots were the singers! Every thought that the wizards and witches had about the pilots being soldiers was erased and instead filled with the thought about them being singers. In actuality, the pilots could sing pretty well and could have been singers if they had not been soldiers.  
  
"Look this way" Quatre said making the magically enlightened individuals look over at him.  
  
When they did, the bowl started crackling with electricity! The gundam pilots and professor G had bullet proof glass around them so none of the sparks hit them, but they watched in amazement as the 7 time travelers started to shack a little. They didn't worry as they did this many times before and nothing was damaged. The people who had their 'brains washed out' as Duo had dubbed the process had any sort of brain damage, so it was perfectly safe.  
  
~~~~~(After the 'brain washing')~~~~  
  
"So bro, wanna go out and get something to eat?" Duo asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, but where?" Harry asked.  
  
"How about wendy's, but before we go, let's grab the girls." Wufie answered.  
  
After the brainwashing the witches and wizards forgot everything about the pilots being soldiers, as Duo wanted, And everything was replaced with the pilots being singers and how this was not a preventors but the studio where the pilots, their band name being "Gundam Pilots" (how ironic) and all the security was just in case fans snuck in.  
  
Professor G went back to his laboratory muttering about how time wasting that was while the other pilots went to report back to their mentors. Explanation? They went back to report to their managers. Letting Duo entertain their guests for a full 20 minutes! They were quite surprised to see the room still intact when they got back  
  
They went everywhere (well everywhere that would not be suspicious to the witches and wizards) looking for one of the female pilots but it was a fruitless search. Then Duo remembered that they might want to touch up on their combat skills, but that would mean going somewhere that might trigger the hp groups memories. Caught in a dilemma Duo finally decided to bring them along with the excuse that the girls were their body guards. And so they went back to the elevator to -55th floor.  
  
"They must be here training," Duo said. "this whole floor is for them to train while we are in the building since there is enough security here"  
  
And sure enough after looking through the hand to hand fighting room, weaponry, sparring room, pool room, weight room, and the full mile track, they found the females in the shooting room with their ear muffs on. Truth be told, this floor was reserved for the gundam pilots only, there was another one on the -20th floor for other personnel, but since the gundam pilots were so advanced they needed harder targets. The ear muffs were also part of the protocol but the male gundam pilots never went by it, saying "if you were in the middle of a battle zone, would you be wearing ear muffs?"  
  
Duo getting mischievous pounced on Nion and gave her a big wet kiss. Nion being surprised swiveled around and pulled the trigger. Duo swiftly stepped to the other side avoiding the speeding bullet. "Yikes he said"  
  
"Maxwell! What the fuck possessed you to do that" Nion screamed as she took off her earmuffs and wipe the saliva off her cheek. Duo gave a little eep and hid behind Heero.  
  
The other 'bodyguards' noticed what was going on and took off their earmuffs to watch and hear the show with grins.  
  
"Yuy move over," Noin said.  
  
"Ok" Heero said and moved sideways to his right.  
  
"No fair" Duo whined and proceeded to go behind Trowa.  
  
"Uh uhh" Trowa said, and also moved away.  
  
"aww, you guys are going to let me get killed?" Duo whined while trying to look for a different person to hide behind. Finding no one, Duo grabbed Harry's hand and started speeding down the hall.  
  
Laughing at his antics, Heero said "Why don't you guys go tell Duo that he's going to have to stop running or else he's going to miss lunch" Heero told the recently brain washed people. Nodding they went off leaving the gundam pilots to talk.  
  
"So how are we going to work this out?" Quatre asked the remaining people. They all knew that he was talking about traveling to the past.  
  
"I'm going" Heero said.  
  
"Me too" Quatre and Wufei chimed together.  
  
"I guess I will go too" Trowa said.  
  
"I guess." Une started.  
  
"I'm going too" Relena said.  
  
"But Princess..." Hilde protested.  
  
"No I'm going, I admit for Duo partially but I can't bear to be parted with Wufei" Relena said.  
  
"aww, I'm saddened that you're going mainly because of Wu Wu" Duo said at the door way with the hp group.  
  
~~~tbc!~~~  
  
I'm back!!! Miss me? Sorry it took such a long time to update but hey I finally got it up!  
  
Anywayz I would like to thank Luin Mel for sending me those stories, it was very good! Do you have any stories where Harry gets transported to alternate dimension where his parents are alive but he is dead, you know those stories! If you do please pretty please send it to me!  
  
I would also like to thank my reviewers who have been so supporting.  
  
I have no idea when I will be updating again but it will most likely be next year.  
  
Also I need help, which house should each of the gundam pilots be in? I have trouble of thinking up of where to put them, your suggestions will be a large welcome!  
  
Merry belated Christmas and have a happy new year!  
  
*The Shinimegami* 


	8. 8th Chapter

Hi ppl! I'm back^_^ a whole week off ^_^ 

It's been a while since I put up a disclaimer so here it is: Ahem, cough cough I hereby pronounce that I do not own gundam wing or harry potter, like I said in some other chapter, I don't know who owns gw but J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter 

Im sorry but I tend to change the story a little after posting it because of the suggestions you reviewers give me, but it's good that you ppl give me suggestions, then the story will be better. Also my writing style might change from time to time cuz im still trying to find a good firm way to write.

To kitty sage:

Answer to your review:

No 1: That was what I was planning on doing, but i decided to take that part out cuz I wasn't really necessary and we wouldn't want any of our time travelers regaining their memory right? ; ] 

No 2: The key here is if Harry fights hard enough, Harry didn't fight the muggle machine though, he didn't know that it was going to brainwash him he also trusts his little brother, and he is strong magically but can he fight against muggle contraptions without any training to put up shields around his mind? But don't worry, eventually, like in most stories they will regain their memories.   

Also I'm stuck on who goes to which house. Should duo be in gyffindor or slytherin? Where should the rest go? That's been bothering me for some time, hope you ppl give me some answers! Plz? I'll make it a poll to, you could email me, or review or anything like that.

Also when I write anymore author's notes inside the story, I'm going to use T.S.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The last chapter*

"aww, I'm saddened that you're going mainly because of Wu Wu" Duo said at the door way with the hp group.   
  


 Chapter 8

"Don't you love me too?" Duo wiped a fake tear off his face, not really bothering to hide his grin. He had comeback after the hp group yelled for him to stop and they told him Noin wasn't with them. After that he slowly crept back to the room, deeming it safe when seeing Noin with no weapon in hand. 

The large group was going to eat at Wendy's when Noin said that since they were leaving they were going to have a lot to take care of, but Noin, Une, Sally, and Hilde will take care of that, so they left to talk with their so called 'managers'.  

Dumbledore also said to the remaining group that they were going to check on a few things and that they should go without them but Ron, Hermione, and Harry should stay with Duo and his friends. 

"Awww…..but…but.. I wanted to get a happy meal" Sirius protested "I wanted a toy" 

"You actually know what that is?" Hermione asked impressed. 

"Hey Lily made me and James go often when she didn't feel like cooking" Sirius said defending himself. 

"Then why didn't you guys cook?" Ron questioned.  

Sirius quickly turned red before mumbling "She wouldn't let us in the kitchen after she found out we melted her microwave and fed it to a hippogriff to destroy the evidence" and even more quietly he said "never saw the hippogriff again"

One thing ran through everybody who knew what a microwave and hippogriff was.. 'poor hippogriff'

"You're still going Black" Snape stated. Sirius and Snape glared at each other. 

"But who will watch over the children?" Sirius countered, not noticing the looks the said '_children_' were giving him. 

"I'm sure that they can take care of themselves" McGonagall said, "They know the place better than us so that they should be of no trouble" 

"Fine" Sirius said sighing in defeat. 

The 'children' watched as Sirius, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore disaperated away.       

"What just happened?" Duo asked, "They did not just disappear, that defies all laws of science" 

"Well, magic isn't really part of science is it?" Harry countered back. 

"Well, then what did they just do?" Trowa asked. 

"They just separated themselves into millions of tiny molecular molecules, transported them selves to their destination before resembling them selves again"  Hermione answered.

"Cool, I want to do that!" Duo stated, the other pilots nodding in agreement. 

"Then you will have to get a license" Ron informed them. "If you don't know how to aperate correctly, you could get splinched" Ron ended with a wince along with Harry and Hermione. 

"What's splinching?" Wufei asked noticing the wizards' and witch's wince. 

"It's when you aperate but a part is left behind while the rest travel to your destination, not a good feeling" Ron explained. 

"Anyways, lets get to eating" Relena suggested, although looking at the wizard's and witch's slightly green faces it didn't seem like such a good idea. 

"Yes, how about Wendy's!!!" Duo smiled out.  (T.S. "smiled out….. doesn't make sense does it?")

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* At the Restaurant

"Phew, thank goodness the kids are in school, or else we would have never gotten to eat" Quatre commented as they sat down with their fries and burgers.

"Yea, you remember last time we were caught?" Trowa asked, he only brought this side out for Quatre as Quatre was the only one who could make him talk more than a few words. 

"Sure did," Wufei answered, his arm slung around Relena. "Was on the newspapers the next day, 'The Almighty Gundam Pilots Running away from Children'" 

"Or the time after that" Heero reminisced "took me hours to out run those teenage girls"

"Their crazy out there" Duo said.

"It will be a good thing we are going with Harry and his friends, we could think of it as a vacation" Harry said. Trowa nodded in agreement along with the other gundam pilots. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* With Dumbledore

"Awwwww I wanted to get to know my godsons more" Sirius still whined as they walked around a path. The path we talk about was supposed to be in the middle of the forbidden forest, but all our aperaters can see in grass, grass, and rubble. 

"Shut up Black, you can get to know them more when we return to the past, I bet you didn't even work on the hourglass, too busy trying to get to know your godsons more" we all should know who said this ~_^

"For your information, I am almost done fixing the hourglass that I should add, **you** broke" Sirius retorted. 

"If it wasn't for **your** godson, we wouldn't even need to be here" Snape shot back. 

"Why you……" Sirius started but was stopped by McGonagall. 

"Both of you stop it; you two are bickering worst than Harry and Draco" She interrupted. 

"We are not" They said simultaneously and walked straight into Dumbledore who suddenly out of the blue stopped… or maybe not out of the blue for if you looked where Hogwarts once stood in all its glory, was replaced by a pile of rubble. 

"Wha…… how…" Sirius stuttered, unable to get anymore out. 

"I am not sure, but I feel no magic coming from there" Dumbledore said. "It must have been empty for quite some time." 

"The forbidden forest is gone too, at first I though we aperated to the wrong side of the castle, but I guess I guessed wrong."  McGonagall added. 

"Couldn't Hogwarts just have moved?" Sirius asked. 

"No, Hogwarts is tied down to this ground, that is why when I felt no magic seeping through, I knew Hogwarts was gone" Dumbledore answered, as the Headmaster of Hogwarts one even with no magic can feel the school, well as long as they were the accepted headmaster. 

"The animals are gone too?" Snape added secretly having a soft spot for creatures of a different species. 

"I think so since there is not protection and no food here" Dumbledore answered. "We might as well check out Dumbstrang and Beauxtons too." He said before they aperated out again.  

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Back to Harry and co. 

They had just finished lunch and Duo had the idea that if they were leaving they will have to say goodbye to their gundams. They loved their gundams and wanted to say one last goodbye before they left. 

"Let's go see my baby!" Duo proclaimed "I haven't seen her in a while and want to see her before we leave" 

"You have a baby???" Harry asked shocked. How can two guys have children??? It is not possible, but this is the future maybe they have invented something he thought. 

"You could call her that" Duo responded. "She is the love of my life, right next to Heero in my heart"  

"Aren't you a little young to have children" Hermione asked, Duo was only 16. Maybe she was adopted. 

"No one is ever too young" Quatre answered not getting what Hermione was implying to. "Let's go then, I wanna see Sandrock, it's been a long time since I visited her too" He said, his voice clearly filled with excitement. 

The other pilots nodded their heads in agreement and couldn't wait to see their '_children_'

"You mean you all have one?" Ron asked shocked, they were 16 for goodness sakes, did they travel back in time instead and people live shorter lives thus needing people to breed at an earlier age?? (T.S. woah didn't really sound like Ron there but I wanna make him a little smarter)

A series of sures and yeas were heard from the 5 boys who were already walking away toward an awaiting jet. 

"Sorry, they just love them so much, whenever they think about them, they get so excited, like they themselves are children" Relena explained. She wasn't so sure about letting Harry, Hermione, and Ron see the gundams. What if it brought up some unwanted memory that the '_brainwashing machine'_ didn't wash thoroughly enough? But she trusted them and it was Duo's choice in the beginning so nothing should happen.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* On the plane

"Ummm" Harry asked sort of uncomfortably. "Are you guys………..ummmm…….." 

"What is it bro?" Duo asked, really hyper at the thought of seeing DeathSythe. "Just spit it out, we won't laugh at you." 

"Areyouguysvirigns?" Harry asked in a hurriedly manner. Ron and Hermione didn't catch what he said; they never knew that it was possible for a human to speak so fast. 

Duo and the other gundam pilots seemed to have understood what he said because they all gave him a very odd look…………'where the hell do they come up with such strange questions?' they all thought.

But Duo kept his promise and answered without much conviction. "No," he said finally and looked toward the others already knowing the answers they were going to give.  

Much to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise they didn't seem to be uncomfortable with such a question. One by one they just answered it like they were talking about the weather.    

"No" Heero answered off handedly after Duo before returning to his laptop. 

"No" Trowa and Quatre answered together. 

"No" Wufei answered. 

"Let me guess, it was the Ozzies" Duo asked. 

The rest of the gundam pilots nodded, after all not all enemies used pain as a torture unit. 

And so with those answered, Harry, Ron, and Hermione crossed out adoption off of their mental list. (List=reasons of why Harry's Brother and his friends have children at the age of 16) 

But as they crossed that reason off they had another question forming in their head, "What are Ozzies?" 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* To Dumbledore and co. at Dumstrang 

Everyone aperated safely to Dumstrang with only (amazingly) 50 nasty comments and a whole load of spit coming from Snape and Black. 

"Filthy dog"…….ok 51 comments and some more spit.  If it wasn't that they had to be discreet, Dumbledore and McGonagall would have conjured up some umbrellas. 

"Quiet," Dumbledore says, "we are arriving at Dumstrang's castle, it will not do for them to see the representatives from Hogwarts bickering like children" 

Black and Snape by instinct would have snapped back saying 'we aren't like children' when they noticed Dumbledore's eyes laughing at them, just waiting for them to say it. To save themselves some dignity, they bit their tongues and said no more.  

They were surprised again to see in place of Dumstrang, was a clearing. There was nothing but grass for miles to see. The grass was quite yellow and the air was nippy even though it was in the middle of summer because Dumstrang was so far north. This scene had not been as much of a shock as Hogwarts in a pile of rubble, but it still came as a shock. 

Without another word they aperated to Beuaxtons, hope a shimmer hope that it would not be in the same shape as Hogwarts or Dumstrang. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~* Harry and Duo and co. 

Harry and co. have just taken the jet to Quatre's warehouse where they kept the gundams. When they first landed on the lawn outside of Quatre's warehouse Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised to find a gigantic warehouse in the middle of what seemed like no where. This warehouse compared to Quatre's 'summer house' was huge. Hogwarts could probably fit in there with no problem. Speaking of problem, why were they at a wearhouse and not a nursery? 'I thought we were going to see babies!' 

*~~~~~~~~TBC!!~~~~~~~~~*

O.K. before you start throwing those rotten veggies (that are in your hands) at me, let me explain………………….o.k. I don't really have a good reason for updating so slowly, BUT HAVE MERCY!!!!!!! (and if you R&R, I'm pretty sure that I will have another chapter up by next week^_^) 

As a reminder, I need suggestions on where the Gundam Pilots should be put in, 

Duo- Gryffindor? Or Slytherin? 

Heero- Gryffindor? Or Slytherin?

Quatre and Trowa will be put in the same house, just dun know if it will be- Gryffindor? Or Slytherin?

Wufei- im thinking either Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw. (Relena should be in the same house as him too) 

Also, sorry that this is turning into a 'main characters are too noble and have too many powers' story, but I will try to tone it down a little (crosses fingers ^_~)  

And thanx to all my reviewers!!!!

rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike

CuriousDreamWeaver

Shinimegami_Rin 

Hikaru 

imaduck 

Duo's lil neko

beguiled

Fragile 

Sarah 

hee-chan2 

Nashi 

Konri Koneko (Kitty) Sage

Jai-chan and Hana-san

Shini no Tenshi

Leitheindel 

Y401-F4N

Chibi-claire

Crysania Fay

gundam06serenity

Ariya Maru

Mohabi 

JojoBlond

*The Shinimegami*


	9. 9th Chapter

I'm backkkkk! With a disclaimer too!!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything but my beloved GENERAL PINK!!! (who is back for this chapter ^_^) 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Previously)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

_Harry and co. have just taken the jet to Quatre's warehouse where they kept the gundams. When they first landed on the lawn outside of Quatre's warehouse Harry, Ron and Hermione were surprised to find a gigantic warehouse in the middle of what seemed like no where. This warehouse compared to Quatre's 'summer house' was huge. Hogwarts could probably fit in there with no problem. Speaking of problem, why were they at a wearhouse and not a nursery? 'I thought we were going to see babies!' _

*~~~~~~~~~~(Now)~~~~~~~~*

A man like the one on the roof of the reformer's building came out. "IDs please" 

Duo, Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei held out photo ids to the man. The man gave a respectful nod to the boys and led them to a pair of large sliding doors about 5 stories tall. (man, those are humungous doors!) 

Heero stepped up placed his hand on a slightly darker spot of the door saying "Gundam pilot  Heero Yuy 01 of Wing Zero" 

"Welcome gundam pilot" the door responded. Then the door slowly opened to reveal…………………………………………………………………………………. another door?

At this Duo stepped up and did the same thing as Heero but saying his status instead. Again the door responded and this lead to another door. One by one all of the Gundam pilots went up in order and said their status. Finally after Wufei came up, the door slid open and inside was a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very large room. And in the large room was 5 gundams. 

"Why are we here?" Harry asked. He was very confused, what were these big machines? Why were they here? What about the babies? 

"To show you our joy and pride" Duo answered as he dragged Harry over to one of the large robots. 

"This is Deathsythe, isn't she beautiful?" Duo asked. 

"No Sandrock is better" Quatre retorted. 

"No what are you talking about? Deathsythe is the best!" Duo said. 

"Wait a minute" Hermione said stopping their bicker. "These are the babies you are talking about?" 

"Yea," Trowa answered. "What else will we be talking about?" 

"When you said babies, we thought you meant real babies" Ron blurted out before Hermione could stop him to save them some embarrassment as she already figured out they were using slang. 

"We are only 16 you know" Heero pointed out. "Not even Duo, he's only 15. In the past do you guys have to make children so quickly? Is the human species depleting?" 

"No" Hermione said blushing at the thought of her having a child now when she is 16. 

"Oooooookkkkkkkk." Duo remarked "On with introducing you to my beloved Deathsythe, she's been with me literally through hell and back, she is about 40 stories tall and can squash any of those tiny mobile dolls MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Duo ended with a maniacal laugh. 

"She needs to be updated every so often so she does not turn into an antique and I looooooveeeeeeee her" ^_^ he said enthusiastically. 

"The rest are Quatre's Sandrock, Wufei's Shenlong, Heero's Wing Zero, and Trowa's Heavyarms." He finished quickly. 

"Hey, you make your gundam sound so good and our like they are normal!" Wufei protested.

"But compared to my Deathsythe, they are normal" Duo taunted. 

"No," Heero retorted. "You know that ours are just as important as yours." 

"Bffffff" Duo threw a raspberry at Heero. "I still think my gundam is more……."

*the melody of pop goes the weasel is heard*  

Duo tirade was interrupted by his cell phone ring. He took it out and flipped it open. 

What came out was a picture of Professor G. "Hi G" Duo called out. 

"Hello to you too 02, we need you to come over to the Preventor's there is another 'rehearsal' for you and the other gundam pilots." He said noticing the wizards and witch behind Duo. 

"Errr. Wait a minute." Duo said nervously as he walked away slightly from his group of friends and started speaking rapidly in Japanese with G not wanting Harry and his friends to recover from their brain washing. 

(Now all words are said in Japanese until I say so :p )

"What mission? You know that my brother is here and I don't want to find out about the gundam issue, why do we have to go on a mission? Why can't Une and the others go?" 

"Well first of all, it seems that your General Pink is not that dead as we wanted him to be. Second we have no other choice, Une and the others are working on your so called vacation and since you are such important members it will take a long time which we do not have right now, your general Pink seems to be planning something. Also if you are with the other gundam pilots which I have not doubt that you are, please tell them to report back as soon as possible as they are needed for the mission as well. G over and out" with that Duo was left with the blank screen of his cell phone. 

(Ok, I declare that all of the people now are speaking in English unless I say otherwise, it's nice to have all the power ^_^)

He walked back to the others to find Heero and Wufei also slightly away from the group talking in Arabic and Chinese. Trowa and Quatre looked as if to have gotten their phone calls already and were tense. Relena also looked like she heard what was going on. Putting his happy mask on, Duo walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione while thinking of a quick excuse about why they are going to disappear for probably a few days. 

"We appear to be having some problems with our CD that we were producing. This might take a few days so could we lay off going back to the past for a few days?" 

"I guess so" Harry said. "I think we will have to talk to Prof. Dumbledore though" 

"There's no time for that" Duo stated. "We will take you back to the Preventors building where Relena and the others will look after you" 

"We are not children you know, _younger_ brother" Harry said sort of outraged that his **younger** brother was treating** him **like a child.

"No I don't mean that," Duo said. "It's just that you guys are new here and you don't know what could happen. It's not safe to be roaming around; you could land on another galaxy for all we know" 

(Literally, you see Relena's space ship? It could travel at the speed of sound! *if you people didn't know that yet*)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(DumblieDore?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

They had just disaperated to Beuaxtons. Or rather where Beuaxtons used to be…………..

But after seeing Dumstrang and Hogwarts gone, they weren't too surprised to see it not there. But what was different about Beuaxtons was that there was a hut near by. Deciding to go and ask about the three schools Dumbledore walked over to it. 

All the way over to the little hut, Black and Snape bickered. They bickered about the sky, they bickered about the earth, they bickered about McGonagall's hair and most of all they bickered about Black's godsons and coincidentally that was the topic they were on right now. 

"Your godson must be such a sissy to have a braid like that, must be a mommy's boy" Snape said. (Apparently he must have had his mind wiped thoroughly enough to say that) 

"It takes a real man to have long hair" Black countered back. (T.S. Yup, one of my friends told me it took a real man to wear pink) 

 "Shhhhhh," Dumbledore put hit finger against his mouth to make them be quiet. 

He knocked on the door and waited…………..and waited…………………waited some more…...when finally someone opened the door. 

The person who opened the door was old……… male……….. and wrinkly! He looked at Dumbledore who was also old……….. male………….. and wrinkly then McGonagall who was old………………  _fe_male…………… and wrinkly to Snape and Black who were not old…………… male……….. and not wrinkly. 

(Then he had a heart attack and died. Hehe or he opened his mouth and screamed like hell. Which one do you want? Ok I chose that he opened his mouth and said "Hello what can I do for you?") 

The man wasn't very shocked but sort of calm like he expected them to be there. "Ahh I see you have finally come" He said. Ok so he probably did expect company. 

"I will not ask you to come in as this will take only a few minutes and today is not too cold, you have come to ask me what have become of the three schools, right?" 

Dumbledore and company nods. 

"Well, it was about 50 or 40 years ago when there was this big war between people and all three schools were bombed. The end." The guy answered. 

"But how?" McGonagall asked. "The schools were of magic" She revealed this because anyone who knew about the schools knew about magic.  

"Yes they were, the schools were protected of magic but not of natural technology, that is what brought you witches and wizards down, so blinded in your magic you did not see how technology expanded and so that was your downfall. Muggles overthrew wizards and we would still be in a war now if it was not for the chosen 5." 

"What chosen 5?" Sirius asked. Snape would have asked to be didn't want Sirius to know of his eagerness so was glad that Black asked first. 

"That you will know soon enough for I can not tell you now, it is not the time. All I can is that they are so close yet so far away from you." 

"How do you know of this?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Maybe this will tell you, my name is Sidney Trelawney." He said mysteriously. 

McGonagall was surprised the least to say.    

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Should I end it here?)~~~~~~~~~~~*

(Nah I won't be as mean as last time) 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~(one hour later)~~~~~~~~~~~~*

It was one hour later 

(Harry: This is an **author's note that you could ignore**, just our beloved author acting like the 4 year old she is T.S. I am not!) (Trowa: You said that above already! T.S. :p im repeating it for numbskulls like you! Trowa: I resent that, I am gundam pilot 03! T.S. blah blah blah blah, I have the power here, you will have to obey!!!!!!!) 

errrrr… as I said before, it was one hour later. The gundam pilots and co were back at the preventor's leaving Harry Ron and Hermione with Relena to keep them busy. Harry of course strongly protested against this since he wanted to spend more time with his brother and was asking why he couldn't come along with Duo to fix up the disk and if he wasn't going with them why weren't their bodyguards going? (Boy does this kid have a lot of questions) 

Duo just left Relena to answer them while he and the others went to get ready for the new mission. 'The quicker you start, you quicker it ends' was their motto. 

The gundam pilots all went straight to the conference room where they were sure they would meet their mentors and sure enough when they opened the door they saw them! What a surprise! 

Quickly they went to work, the gundam pilots learning where general Pink has set up his new base and how big of an army he had so far. Thankfully it wasn't as big as last time and the base was made of steel but of concrete instead. 

"This guy has too many issues," Duo commented. "He sure has enough paranoia to make his base so strong, first steel then concrete and who has a name called pink?" 

"Maybe his mother wanted a girl" Quatre put in. 

*~~~~~~(BumblieBore)!~~~~~~~~~*

Prof. McGongall and co. have just disaperated back to the preventors after visiting Sibyl Trelawney's descendent. It's been 2 hours since they left so they thought surely the children will be back from their trip. 

But alas the disaperated to the side of the building for they could not disaperate inside. Maybe it was all the technology inside, but now when they tried to get back in the guards wouldn't let them back in. 

So they went a few blocks down and thought up of ideas of how to get back in. Finally Prof. McGonagall thought of the idea to put an invisibility spell over them and wait till the door opened up then slip past. (It took them quite some time to think up of that) 

All the wizards and witch put a spell on themselves then walked back to the building careful not to bump into anyone, they were wearing normal clothes (which Snape deemed them highly uncomfortable and totally mugglish) so they didn't need to worry about the tips of robes touching anyone. 

They waited and waited for someone, anyone to go through the door but alas, no one did. It wasn't until forever that someone actually came out of the building. Quietly they slipped past the door and……… didn't know where to go. 

Previously, Duo or one of his friends had escorted them and were ever they went seemed to need some sort of verification and our magically enriched friends here had no idea how to turn on a television let along try to hack into the security system which our technical expert Herro had personally programmed.  

*~~~~~~~~~(TBC!!!!!!!!!!!!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

It takes longer and longer for me to update doesn't it? 

You like? School has been going on non stop so I had no vacation to get this up but still I got it up! Now to repay me all of you must review too meeeeeee!! ^_^ You know you want to review to mee hehe the purple button is sooooo enticing! 

For now I would like to thank my reviewers: 

imaduck Shinimegami-Rin Hikaru Fragile Shini no Tenshi rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike jasline 

Feckless Scorny death angel TDIR  Talum

*The Shinimegami* 


End file.
